Be Mine 2
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Kisah Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka menghadapi keluarga Uchiha demi menyempurnakan kisah cinta dengan sebuah pernikahan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum Sasuke merekah melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya terindah di dunia terhampar didepannya. Lautan luas dengan siluet sunset yang berpendar jingga diujung horizon. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, melainkan sosok berambut pink yang sedang berjongkok mengamati entah apa. Sakura. Gadis kesayangannya itu terlihat menakjubkan saat menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang dipermainkan angin ke belakang telinga.

Jika kali ini Shikamaru mengatakan jika cintanya adalah cinta monyet, Sasuke akan meninju wajah pria nanas itu. Faktanya enam tahun telah berlalu sejak mereka lulus SMA dan Sasuke justru semakin mencintai gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke bahkan mencandu pada suara indah Sakura. Senyum mengiringi setiap langkahnya yang mendekat pada gadis itu. "Lihat kerang ini warnanya cantik..." Ucap Sakura ceria.

"Hn." Sasuke memperhatikan kerang dengan warna merah yang semakin pudar ke arah pangkal. Perhatiannya kembali ke wajah Sakura yang berseri mengagumi rumah binatang laut yang penghuninya sudah ke alam lain itu. "Kau jauh lebih cantik." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan mengecup mesra bibir gadis itu. Hanya kecupan kecil tapi mampu membuat wajah Sakura jadi semerah buah favorit Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Rajuk Sakura saat Sasuke tergelak melihat ekspresinya.

"Maaf, kita pulang?" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Ya, besok aku harus menemui salah satu dropshipper." Sahut Sakura.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Karena biasanya gadisnya hanya berkomunikasi via email dengan dropshippernya.

"Bukan masalah besar. Jangan khawatir." Sasuke mengangguk melihat senyum menenangkan Sakura. Dia selalu memberi gadisnya kebebasan bergerak. Apalagi selama ini orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Sakura adalah wanita.

Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Sasuke.

Sejak mereka lulus sekolah menengah atas, Sakura memutuskan tidak meneruskan kuliah. Gadis itu mempertimbangkan kondisi psikologisnya. Ketika Sasuke menyarankan gadis itu untuk membuat sesi dengan psikiater ternama, Sakura menolak. Sasuke tak bisa memaksa gadis itu, bahkan hanya untuk mengemukakan alasan penolakannya. Dan Sasuke membiarkan gadisnya memilih jalannya dengan bebas. Tugas Sasuke adalah mempermudah setiap pilihan gadis itu. Hasilnya, sekarang Sakura memiliki rumah produksi daur ulang botol bekas yang diubah menjadi berbagai macam bunga.

Sementara Sasuke sudah bertanggung jawab terhadap salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak orang tuanya pindak ke jerman enam tahun lalu Sasuke mendapat tanggung jawab pada cabang perusahaan, namun baru setahun ini dia memegang tanggung jawab penuh karna sebelumnya ada pamannya yang ikut membantunya.

Ah bicara tentang paman, pria itu berhasil menikahi Hanare sensei sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Butuh bertahun-tahun bagi pamannya untuk meyakinkan Hanare agar mau menikah dengannya. Sasuke ikut senang untuk pamannya. Terkadang dia tersenyum geli mengingat betapa galaknya Hanare sensei padanya dulu. Sekarangpun masih galak, padahal sudah memiliki Noa-chan yang baru belajar naik sepeda roda tiganya.

Belum lama mobil Sasuke membawa mereka menjauh dari pantai ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kebingungan, suara entah siapapun si penelepon yang Sasuke dengar hanya teriakan dan umpatan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Apa lagi Sakura jadi ikut panik.

"Sasuke-kun kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Sakura cemas setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus.

"Rumah Sakit?" Sasuke mengrenyit.

"Temari akan melahirkan, mereka baru berangkat ke rumah sakit." Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Sasuke menginjak gas lebih dalam. Harusnya Sasuke bisa menduga itu saat mendengar suara berisik ditelepon.

Mereka sampai di rumah Sakit bersamaan dengan Shikamaru dan Temari. Beberapa perawat datang membawa brangkar untuk Temari. Sakura dan Shikamaru terlihat panik melihat Temari kesakitan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdecak mendengar omelan Temari. Wanita itu seperti monster yang akan mengamuk saja.

"Shika brengsek! kau yang membuatku mengalami ini!" Jerit Temari di dalam ruang bersalin. Sementara itu Sakura mondar-mandir gelisah menunggu diluar ruangan bersama Sasuke.

"Shikamaru! Ku bunuh kau!" Jerit Temari sembari mengejan.

"Maaf... maaf sayang..." Sasuke sungguh ingin tertawa mendengar Shikamaru mengaduh sambil meminta maaf jika saja tak melihat raut khawatir Sakura. Mungkin saja pria nanas itu sedang kena jambak atau apa.

"Sasuke-kun..." Rengek Sakura nyaris menangis mendengar jeritan Temari di dalam sana, juga rintihan Shikamaru.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Tentu saja Sasuke menyimpulkan hal itu dari gaharnya teriakan Temari. Lengannya menarik Sakura yang cemas berlebihan ke pelukannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh mendengar derap langkah mendekat ke arah mereka. Itu Gaara dan Kankuro. Tak jauh dibelakang mereka Naruto dan Sai juga berlari mendekat. Bersamaan dengan ucapan Gaara yang menanyakan keadaan Temari, gema tangis bayi sampai ke telinga mereka. Reflek mereka semua melihat ke arah pintu ruang bersalin. Desahan lega jelas meluncur dari semua orang. Bahkan Sakura menangis bahagia memeluk Sasuke.

"Syukurlah..." Gumam Sakura yang mendapatkan elusan sayang dikepalanya dari Sasuke.

Setelah Bayi dan ibunya dibersihkan, mereka semua berkumpul diruangan Temari. Gumaman dan tawa bahagia mengisi ruangan itu. Di tambah Ino dan Hinata yang baru datang membawakan pakaian Temari juga berbagai makanan untuk mereka.

"Rasanya rambutku seperti akan tercabut. Dia wanita mengerikan." Keluh Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa bersama para pria.

"Aku dengar itu." Bentak Temari yang membuat seisi kamar terkekeh.

"Yah itu memang harga yang harus dibayar bro." Ucap Naruto sok bijak. Yang lain kembali terkekeh melihat Shikamaru bersungut-sungut.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menikahi Temari?" Pertanyaan Gaara yang sedang menoel-noel pipi bayi Temari membuat ruangan senyap seketika. Shikamaru dan Temari memang belum menikah. Entah apa alasannya, Temari pernah menolak lamaran Shikamaru saat usia kandungannya masih tiga bulan. Tapi hanya Temari, Shikamaru dan tiga sahabat pria nanas itu yang tahu. Lagi pula yang lain tak ingin ikut campur, apapun keputusan Shikamaru dan Temari, yang lain hanya perlu mendukung dan menjadi sandaran saat pasangan energik itu lelah.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya." Jawab Shikamaru yakin.

Setelah ucapan Shikamaru itu suasana kembali normal, atau lebih tepatnya dipaksakan normal. Sasuke keluar ruangan diikuti Sai. Dia butuh merilekskan diri. Di dalam sana terlalu tegang, Sasuke tak menyalahkan Gaara yang bertingkah protektif pada Temari. Alasan pria merah itu memang jelas, sampai kapan pasangan itu akan membuat hubungan tanpa status. Dampak buruknya akan menimpa anak mereka jika diteruskan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sai yang berjalan disampingnya. Sai balas menoleh padanya sebelum menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sedikit kuat. Pria eboni itu menatap jauh ke ujung lorong.

"Entahlah. Temari memiliki pemikirannya yang mungkin sulit kita pahami. Tapi yang jelas ini bukan hal bagus untuk diteruskan."

"Ya mereka harus cepat memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan." Pandangan Sasuke menerawang jauh. Ini seperti melihat gambaran masa depannya dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke menoleh lagi menatap Sai. "Maksudku tentang Sakura." Lanjut Sai yang membuat Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tak akan membuat kisah kami menyedihkan." Sasuke tersenyum yakin. "Ah dari pada itu bagaimana dengan rencana kontrak kerja kita?"

"Hey ini bukan tempat yang tepat membicarakan pekerjaan." Rutuk Sai. Sasuke hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Sai.

Jam dua belas malam Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Pagar yang menjadi saksi segala kenangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura tinggal dirumah ini sendiri setelah Temari memutuskan tinggal di apartemen Shikamaru. Sedangkan Gaara dan Kankuro tinggal diluar kota bersama orang tua mereka.

"Bibi dan paman baru bisa datang besok. Ah kata Temari anaknya akan diberi nama Shikadai. Bukankah itu terdengar imut Sasuke-kun?" Celoteh Sakura riang.

"Hn. Besok kita jenguk Shikadai lagi saat jam makan siang." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kikikan Sakura. Melihat Sakura senang membuat perasaannya membuncah. "Sakura..." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura yang akan membuka pintu pagar.

"Hm?"

"Mau membuat bayi kita sendiri?" Goda Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." Teriak Sakura malu-malu. Sasuke terkekeh kecil dan mengecup belakang telinga Sakura. Gadis itu menggeliat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau mesum Sasuke-kun!" Jeritnya dan berlari masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkekeh geli.

Tingkah manis Sakura selalu mampu membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar. Berkali-kali Sasuke nyaris mati kaku karna menahan diri agar tak menerjang dan menelanjangi Sakuranya. Tapi Sasuke tak mau Sakura diderlakukan seperti perempuan murahan, gadis itu terlalu berharga baginya. Sasuke akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan berkesan suatu saat nanti.

Sesampainya dirumah Sasuke tersenyum miris. Rumah besarnya justru mirip penjara yang menyesakkan. Tak ada kehangatan sama sekali. Jajaran pelayan yang menunduk hormat padanya sama sekali tak menghiburnya. Meski ingin, Sasuke tak bisa menganggap mereka keluarga. Sikap mereka tak akan bisa seperti layaknya keluarga pada Sasuke.

"Tuan..." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar saat Menma memanggilnya. "Tuan Fugaku dan nyonya Mikoto akan kembali dari jerman Besok malam." Sasuke terdiam mendengar informasi yang disampaikan Menma.

"Ya, aku dan Sakura akan mengunjungi putra Shikamaru di rumah sakit besok. Ingatkan aku tentang itu besok." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ya tuan." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar meninggalkan Menma yang membungkuk hormat.

Mulai besok Sasuke benar-benar harus menghadapi kenyataan. Sasuke menghela nafas berat merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Dia menghitung berapa banyak rintangan yang harus dilewatinya agar bisa bersama Sakura. Berapa banyak alternatif yang harus dilakukan agar Sakuranya tak terluka. Sasuke ingin memastikan apapun yang dilakukannya tak melukai Sakura. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakuranya. Gadisnya. Cintanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis disela kunyahannya. Dia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk obrolan absurd Sakura dan putra Temari. Sedangkan Temari asyik dengan majalahnya. Ah jangan lupakan Shikamaru yang pergi mencari makan siang untuk wanita yang baru saja menjadi ibu itu. Temari semakin gahar saja sekarang dan Shikamaru akan seperti pengikut setia untuknya. Sasuke akan memaklumi itu mengingat dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura.

"Du du du ca ca ha ha..." Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura yang asyik dengan bayi yang hanya bisa bergerak-gerak tak jelas menanggapinya itu.

"Buatlah bayi sendiri, kau sudah cukup umur untuk hal itu..." Ucap Temari sembari membalikkan halaman majalah yang dibacanya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap ibu muda dihadapannya.

"Aku tak mau menambah jumlah anak yang bernasib seperti Shikadai." Sasuke dan Temari menoleh menatap Sakura. Dua orang itu tak menyangka jawaban seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Temari menutup majalahnya dengan kasar. Sasuke mendengus, dia tak menyukai situasi ini. Pria raven itu tak menyangka Sakura akan memprovokasi sepupu machonya, atau tak sengaja?

"Keegoisan kalian hanya akan melukai Shikadai-chan jika diteruskan. Apapun alasanmu, bukan pilihan tepat membiarkan Shikadai tak memiliki status jelas." Wow wow Sasuke benar-benar takjub dengan ketegasan luar biasa yang terpancar dari manik emerald gadisnya. Semakin hari gadisnya semakin menakjubkan.

"Status tak jelas? Dia putraku..."

"Kau tahu maksudku." Ucap Sakura kalem namun tak terbantahkan memotong ucapan Temari yang nyaris menjadi teriakan. Tiga orang diruangan itu terdiam berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Temari menghela nafas dan membuang pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Seperti kau yang mengkhawatirkanku dan Shikadai..." Temari menatap Sakura lembut. "Akupun sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Sasuke benar-benar berhenti mengunyah mendengar ucapan dua wanita itu.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Sakura lembut. "Aku tahu kau memiliki pemikiranmu sendiri, tapi aku tak suka saat itu menyakiti Shikadai nantinya."

"Sejak awal ini hanyalah pilihan tentang siapa yang akan tersakiti. Aku tak bisa membahagiakan semua orang Sakura..." Lirih Temari. Suasana kembali hening hingga terasa menyesakkan. Ini seperti memberi gambaran masa depan yang pasti datang pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Temari diluar sana. Sasuke pikir, semakin dewasa seseorang maka semakin terasa rumit permasalahan yang dihadapi. Tapi Temari benar, kita tak bisa membahagiakan semua orang. Ini masalah pilihan.

Sasuke melangkah keluar ruangan, Shikamaru sedang tertunduk bersandar pada dinding. Matanya menekuri lantai atau bungkusan makanan ditangannya atau... entahlah. Perlahan kepala berkuncir nanas itu terangkat menatapnya. Sasuke merasa tertampar melihat kilatan kesakitan di mata sahabatnya itu.

"Ku pikir jenius akan mampu melakukan apapun. Ternyata itu tak bisa membuatku menggapai bahagiaku." Shikamaru tersenyum sendu.

"Jangan khawatir bung. Kau memiliki teman senasib." Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Shikamaru sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk menghibur, Sasuke." Kekeh Shikamaru. Pria itu masuk ke ruangan, nada acuh tak acuh miliknya muncul saat mendengar omelan Temari tentang betapa lamanya pria itu pergi.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang tak lama setelah keluarga besar Temari datang. Miris melihat keluarga Temari bersikap baik pada Shikamaru sedangkan mereka jelas tahu gambaran permasalahan Temari dengan kekasihnya itu. Jika saja harta tak menjadi tolak ukur dikeluarga Shikamaru, mungkin mereka akan benar-benar bahagia menyambut kelahiran Shikadai. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum miris mengingat kebahagiaannya juga terancam.

"Hari ini tou-san dan kaa-san kembali." Ucap Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sakura langsung menunduk, jemarinya saling meremas cemas. "Kau khawatir?" Sasuke meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menciumnya. Manik hitamnya menelusuri wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedikit memucat hingga sampai pada manik memukau milik gadis itu.

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Emeraldnya seperti mencari pegangan pada pria dihadapannya. Meyakinkan dirinya jika mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, mengusap sayang pipi gadisnya.

"Kau hanya harus memastikan tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Sisanya biar aku yang urus. Kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu kan?" Sakura mengangguk yakin berkali-kali. Gadis itu memaksakan senyumnya mengembang dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku tahu. Aku percaya kau akan selalu milikku. Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Pesawat yang membawa orangtuanya kembali seharusnya sudah tiba. Bertepatan dengan matanya yang menatap arah kedatangan, sosok yang familiar muncul. Mikoto mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk Sasuke. Ibunya nyaris tidak berubah meski enam tahun tidak bertemu. Masih cantik dan menakjubkan.

"Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu." Lirih Mikoto menyesap aroma putra tercintanya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kaa-san."

"Bohong. Kau sama sekali tak pernah mengunjungiku." Mikoto melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berdecak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku selalu menghubungi kaa-san. Tiap minggu, jika kaa-san lupa."

"Ya. Dan jika kami tak memutuskan kembali, mungkin kita tak akan pernah bertemu. Itu yang kau bilang rindu?" Cecar Mikoto. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang sangat dihormatinya. Juga sosok yang akan melakukan apapun demi memisahkannya dari gadisnya.

"Apa kabar tou-san." Sasuke menunduk hormat.

"Akan sangat bagus jika putraku mengikuti peraturan dengan baik. Menyadari tempatnya." Ucap Fugaku datar. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria yang menurunkan lebih banyak sifatnya pada Sasuke daripada Mikoto.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke singkat dengan senyum bisnis. Bukan hal baik memang, tapi sepertinya hanya sebatas inilah hubungan baik dia dan ayahnya bisa terjadi. Meski begitu, Sasuke yang sekarang tidak akan mudah memprovokasi Fugaku. Bertambah umur tentu saja berdampak pada perubahan beberapa pola pikir Sasuke.

"Ku pikir sopan Santunmu semakin baik." Fugaku mendengus remeh lalu meneruskan langkahnya diikuti Mikoto juga para asisten yang membawakan koper mereka. Sasuke menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah ayahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah sudah ada pamannya bersama Hanare dan Noa. Seperti biasa, pamannya itu selalu terlihat bagai pria paling bahagia sedunia. Dengan senyum lebar pria yang mirip ayahnya itu menyapa Fugaku dan memeluknya. Oh terlalu kontras dengan sikap kaku nan dingin sang kepala keluarga.

"Apa kabar nii-san? Kau bersenang-senang disana?"

" Seharusnya ya. Tapi sayangnya itu tak terjadi, kondisi disini terlalu mengkhawatirkan." Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat pamannya meliriknya jahil. Ya ya siapapun tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan seorang Fugaku disini.

Sasuke memilih ke kamarnya setelah mencium pipi Noa. Silahkan mereka beramah-tamah tanpa Sasuke. Pria raven itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk berendam sebelum makan malam nanti.

Seperti yang Sasuke duga. makan malam berjalan aneh. Maksudnya kombinasi datar dan energik antara Fugaku dan pamannya, juga sikap sopan Mebuki dan kecanggungan Hanare. Jangan libatkan Noa, gadis cilik itu terlalu manis di mata Sasuke untuk ikut dirusak oleh segala aturan Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Bagus. Fugaku ji-san tak berubah sama sekali." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang Sasuke. Pria pirang itu datang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Beramah-tamah atau lebih tepat jika disebut berbasa-basi dengan Fugaku sebelum naik ke kamar Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Saat ini dia sedang memeriksa berkas yang akan dibahas pada rapat bulanan besok.

"Setidaknya melihatnya sedikit tersenyum." Naruto membalik tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap dan menghadap Sasuke. "Kau tahu, aku sangat penasaran dengan senyum tou-sanmu." Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum geli.

"Kau sering melihatnya."

"Bukan senyum seperti itu. Maksudku senyum yang bukan dalam rangka bisnis." Kali ini Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kau berkhayal." Naruto menggerutu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Oke lupakan itu. Dengar, aku berencana melamar dan menikahi Hinata. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Akupun berencana demikian dengan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sungut Naruto jengkel. "Maksudku aku akan melamarnya lusa dan jika dia menerimaku, aku akan menikahinya dalam dua bulan." Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Perlahan senyum lembut nan tulus namun terkesan sedih terukir dibibirnya.

"Aku bahagia untukmu. Sungguh." Naruto mendengus.

"Hentikan. Aku tak menyukai wajahmu yang sekarang. Datang ke pernikahanku dan aku akan membantumu menikahi Sakura-chan." Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau harus tepati janjimu." Sasuke tersenyum jenaka di sambut tawa Naruto.

.

.

tbc...

.

.

Okey... aku akan konsisten sama ff ini dulu sebelum pindah ke ff Sakura-nee. Buat kalian yang nyempetin baca... semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!😉😉😉😉

 **Keyikarus**

 **29 November 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mendesah lega saat rapat selesai. Kali ini rapat bukan lagi hal biasa baginya, ada Fugaku di dalamnya. Pria itu selalu menyulitkannya, memojokkannya, dan seolah tak berhenti mencari kesalahannya. Jika memang dia tak suka melihat Sasuke menjadi CEO di sini, kanapa tidak bilang saja. Nyatanya pria itu tak bisa melakukan apapun karna Sasuke adalah Satu-satunya penerus sah Uchiha. Ya... Saat ini hanya itu alasan pasti Sasuke bisa tetap nyaman duduk ditempatnya.

"Tuan, anda memiliki janji temu dengan Shimura-sama jam dua siang ini." Ucapan Shino -kepala sekretarisnya- mengembalikan Sasuke ke dunia nyata. Sasuke melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sampai janji temunya.

"Kirimkan saja lokasinya padaku nanti. Aku akan makan siang diluar." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Baik Tuan." Shino menunduk hormat saat Sasuke melewatinya.

Saat ini Sasuke sangat membutuhkan Sakuranya. Hanya gadis itu yang bisa memperbaiki perasaannya. Ah bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa jauh dari gadis ini jika sedikit masalah membuatnya berlari ke pelukan Sakura. Sasuke sudah terlalu bergantung pada Sakuranya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Jelas Sakura cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke berada didepan rumahnya.

"Aku akan makan siang disini." Ucap Sasuke. Lembut namun jelas tak ingin mendapat pertanyaan apapun. Pria itu masuk melewati tubuh mungil gadisnya, membiarkan Sakura menutup pintu dan menyusulnya.

Sasuke bersyukur Sakura sudah sangat mengenalnya. Tak ada pertanyaan atau sejenisnya dari gadis itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja padanya. Selalu, Sakura selalu mampu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

"Ah aku merindukanmu." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya saat gadis itu selesai membereskan bekas makan siang mereka.

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin Sasuke-kun..." Kikik Sakura. Gadis itu menggeliat kegelian saat Sasuke menyusuri leher hingga ke wajahnya dengan bibir pria itu. "Sasuke-kun... hentikan..." Rengek Sakura membuat Sasuke makin senang menggodanya.

"Kenapa? Ini menyenangkan." Bisik Sasuke menggoda. Pria itu terkekeh geli dan mengendurkan pelukannya saat irama nafas Sakura mulai memburu. Jika tak berhenti sekarang, mungkin akan mustahil bagi Sasuke untuk berhenti.

"Jangan menggodaku Sasuke-kun." Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura yang cemberut dengan wajah merah padam. Sepertinya dia memang agak keterlaluan kali ini.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sakura. Jemarinya terkadang bergerak membuat pola abstrak dipunggung gadis itu. Terkadang meremas kecil pinggang sosok kesayangannya itu. Sementara matanya terpejam menikmati belaian Sakura dikepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum puas, inilah kenyamanan yang dia butuhkan.

Mengenai rencana makan malam yang dirancang keluarganya, Sasuke hanya akan melakukannya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika tema makan malam keluarga itu adalah hal yang sangat malas dihadapinya. Perjodohan misalnya. Meski begitu, itu bukan alasan untuk membuat Sasuke panik kan? Hanya saja dia cukup terganggu dengan pergerakan terburu-buru ayahnya.

"Naruto berencana melamar Hinata." Sasuke merasakan gerakan tangan Sakura yang membelai kepalanya terhenti selama beberapa detik. Perlahan pria itu sedikit menjauh dari gadisnya. Menatap tepat ke manik emerald kesayangannya. "Cepat atau lambat, kita akan menyusulnya. Aku janji." Sasuke membelai lembut wajah pias gadisnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti berharap." Mereka berdua saling tersenyum menguatkan. Meyakinkan jika harapan mereka tak akan sia-sia.

Jam dua siang Sasuke menemui Shimura, ah lebih mudah jika dia panggil Sai saja. Entah kenapa pria eboni itu memilih restoran keluarga. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan kepalanya. Sasuke memasuki ruangan atas nama sahabatnya itu dan cukup terkejut melihat ada Naruto bahkan Shikamaru diruangan itu.

"Aku tak ingat ada jadwal reuni." Ucap Sasuke sembari duduk disamping Naruto.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ini ide dadakan Sai. Kau tahu, kita sudah lama tak mengobrol." Sahut Naruto. Seperti biasa, pria itu menjadi saru-satunya yang berisik dan kelewat antusias.

"Seingatku kita baru bertemu kemarin."

"Maksudku kita berempat, Sasuke. Kita sangat jarang memiliki waktu berkumpul lagi." Geram Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil tiga lainnya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar celoteh Naruto tentang rencana romantis saat melamar Hinata besok. Yah pria pirang itu memang yang paling beruntung diantara mereka. Dia dan Hinata berasal dari kalangan yang sama. Tentu saja itu memudahkan proses meminta restu orang tua. Sedangkan Sai, orang tuanya sangat tak menyukai profesi Ino yang seorang model pakaian dalam. Sasuke dan Shikamaru? Masalah mereka kurang lebih sama.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Yang penting tanda tangan saja. Toh kita sudah berteman sejak bayi." Celetuk Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Jangan campuradukkan teman dan bisnis." Tandas Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke dan Sai terkekeh sedangkan Naruto mendengus.

Pukul tujuh malam Sasuke sudah duduk bersama ayah ibunya disebuah restoran keluarga yang lain. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang, atau beberapa orang. Dugaan Sasuke ini tak akan jauh-jauh dari acara perjodohan. Terlalu klise. Tipikal keluarga konglomerat. Dan tak lama kemudian dugaan Sasuke menguat melihat sosok familiar. Keluarga Akasuna.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Ucap kepala keluarga Akasuna.

"Tentu tidak. Kami baru saja datang." Sasuke menatap datar keluarga Akasuna. Faktanya hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu.

"Selamat malam ji-san." Dan Sasuke kenal gadis ini. Akasuna Karin.

Sesuai dugaan, pembicaraan ini membahas tentang hal paling malas Sasuke bahas. Perjodohan. Enam tahun tak bertemu dengan Karin tidak membuat rasa enggan Sasuke menghilang. Justru kini semakin bertambah intensitasnya. Pria raven itu tak habis pikir mengapa Karin begitu ngotot menginginkannya.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar mendengar segala basa-basi para orang tua. Mereka pikir semua orang akan bahagia karna dijodohkan? Sayangnya Sasuke tidak termasuk di dalam kelompok bahagia itu. Dia sangat ingin menertawakan cara klasik ayahnya untuk mengikatnya. Dan Sasuke semakin tak berselera saat Fugaku menyuruhnya berjalan-jalan ditaman restoran bersama Karin agar lebih akrab. Ah Naruto harus lihat wajah manis ayahnya saat memerintahkan itu padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Karin dengan senyum manis yang tak berpengaruh untuk Sasuke.

"Selalu baik. Setidaknya sampai bertemu denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum malas tanpa peduli bagaimana wajah Karin berubah pias karna ucapannya.

"Sasuke-kun, sungguh ini bukan mauku. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa-apa tentang perjodohan ini." Sasuke menatap datar Karin. Entahlah, rasanya Sasuke tidak yakin untuk mempercayai ucapan Karin. Tapi dia juga tidak yakin Karin masih menginginkannya.

"Begitu. Baiklah, ku rasa kau mengerti jika ini hal yang mustahil untukku." Lagi, wajah Karin memucat penuh kekecewaan dan Sasuke masih tidak peduli.

.

.

"Acara pertunanganmu akan diadakan sebulan lagi." Sasuke menghentikan gerakan mulutnya yang mengunyah makanan saat mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Hanya beberapa detik, karna selanjutnya pria itu bersikap seolah tak peduli. Ini sarapan bersama kali pertama mereka sejak kedatangan orangtuanya dari luar negeri. Dan ayahnya mengakhiri sarapannya dengan informasi yang sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke terkejut namun menjengkelkan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mendengarkan tou-sanmu?" Tegur Mikoto yang melihat putranya acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mendengarnya kaa-san." Sahut Sasuke kalem sembari mengelap mulutnya. Mikoto menghela nafas jengkel melihat reaksi Sasuke itu. Harusnya tak ada yang salah dengan jawaban Sasuke, hanya saja entah bagaimana ucapan pria raven itu terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Mikoto mengurungkan niatnya bicara saat Fugaku meliriknya tajam.

"Dia akan melakukan tugasnya." Tandas Fugaku yang membuat Sasuke dan Mikoto bungkam.

"Aku selesai. Permisi." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Keputusan Fugaku nyaris mustahil untuk diubah, Sasuke tahu itu. Dan dia tak akan memaksa ayahnya mengubah keputusan itu. Dia tak akan berbuat sesuatu dengan sembrono. Sasuke terkekeh kecil membayangkan pertunangannya yang akan diadakan lebih cepat dari pernikahan Naruto. Setidaknya pria pirang itu tak melalui hal merepotkan seperti tunangan.

Jam makan siang harus membuat Sasuke berdecak sebal. Sai menggeretnya agar menemaninya makan siang dengan Ino. Ya Sasuke tahu, dia digunakan sebagai kamuflase. Asal tahu saja, keluarga Shimura jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Uchiha dan Nara. Mereka selalu memiliki mata-mata yang akan melaporkan gerak-gerik para penerusnya. Ya, Sai putra kedua keluarga Shimura. Dia memiliki kakak laki-laki.

"Sai-kun." Ino langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sai begitu mereka memasuki ruangan atas nama Sasuke. Yah, salah satu kerugian Sasuke berikutnya. "Aku kangen." Rengek gadis pirang itu manja. Sasuke hanya mendengus jengkel melihat interaksi berlebihan yang memanfaatkannya itu. Dan semakin jengkel saat menyadari diruangan itu tidak hanya ada Ino, tapi juga gadis berambut merah calon tunangannya.

"Aku tak tahu." Sai mengangkat tangannya saat Sasuke melirik tajam pria eboni itu.

"Dia pemilik perusaan tempatku terikat kontrak. Jangan protes." Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. Orang yang baru saja dibantunya bertemu kekasihnya justru menyudutkannya. Dunia sudah gila.

"Terserah." Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk didepan Karin. Membiarkan duo sejoli dibelakangnya berciuman sebelum menyusulnya duduk. Sasuke sengaja langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan. Lebih baik fokus pada makanan daripada melihat Ino dan Sai bermesraan atau Karin yang sepertinya enggan menyapanya. Sasuke tak peduli. Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ah ku dengar bulan depan kau akan bertunangan. Siapa calonnya? Apa sudah move on dari si brengsek ini?" Ucap Ino seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan garpunya. Sasuke menghela nafas jengkel sementara Sai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ino memang selalu seenaknya, siapa peduli.

"Iya. Tapi ini hanya perjodohan..."

"Baguslah. Sasuke sudah sold out sampe ke akar-akarnya. Lupakan saja." celetuk Ino memotong ucapan Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu melirik Sasuke ragu-ragu. Sedangkan yang di lirik sama sekali tak terlihat peduli dengan pembahasan mereka. Lagi-lagi Karin harus mendesah kecewa karna Sasuke.

Selanjutnya Sasuke benar-benar tak mengeluarkan suaranya selain mengucapkan 'hn' malas andalannya. Yang asik berceloteh adalah Ino, Sai menanggapinya dengan kalem sementara Karin menanggapi sekadarnya. Fokus Karin justru pada Sasuke yang sibuk pada makanan dan smartphonenya sedari tadi. Suasana aneh yang membuat ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengacuhkan Karin?" Tanya Sai diperjalanan kembali ke kantor. Ino pergi bersama Karin, jadi tak perlu diantar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sahut Sasuke cuek. Pria itu fokus pada jalanan yang padat.

"Dia calon tunanganmu kan?"

"Lalu?" Sai menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Ku pikir itu tak akan berdampak bagus pada hubunganmu dan Sakura. Jadi, apa rencananya? Bertunangan? Atau memberontak?" Sasuke tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Entah apa yang ada dikepala raven pria itu. Hanya senyuman kecilnya yang mampu ditangkap manik Sai.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja Sai." Ucapan yakin Sasuke membuat Sai mengernyit. Dia memikirkan beberapa hal yang mungkin akan dilakukan Sasuke. Baik-baik saja sepertinya terlalu percaya diri untuk menghadapi situasinya sekarang. Meski banyak keraguan, nyatanya Sai tak lagi mengatakan apapun. Mereka selalu memiliki cara menghadapi keluarga masing-masing.

Sepulang kerja Sasuke menyempatkan diri ke toko cake. Membeli yang rasa stroberi, favorit gadisnya. Sasuke kadang mengkhawatirkan asupan gula berlebih pada gadisnya. Entahlah, Sakura dan manis sepertinya sulit dipisahkan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat bukan hanya manis makanan yang seolah melekat pada gadis itu.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat mobil yang familiar berada didepan rumah Sakura. Itu mobil ayahnya. Apa yang dilakukan pria tua itu disini? Panik langsung menyerang Sasuke. Dengan terburu-buru dia keluar dari mobil dan mengetuk pintu rumah gadisnya.

"Sakura. Buka pintunya." Sasuke menggedor pintu dengan tak sabar. Butuh lima menit dia berteriak-teriak hingga pintu terbuka. Rahang Sasuke mengeras melihat Fugakulah yang membuka pintu. Apapun yang dilakukan pria ini pada Sakuranya, Sasuke tak akan bisa memaafkannya.

"Kau terlihat panik." Ucap Fugaku sembari membenarkan kerah jasnya. Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk melihat dibelakang pria itu Sakura berdiri dengan gelisah. Bahkan mata gadis itu memerah.

"Tentu saja. Anda sudah memasuki teritorialku." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Tangannya mengepal, menahan diri agar tak meninju wajah ayahnya. Bagaimanapun pria di depannya ini adalah ayahnya. Dan orang yang sangat dihormatnya itu menyakiti gadisnya. Hidupnya.

"Teritorimu masih di dalam teritorialku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku penuh penekanan. Pria itu melenggang melewati Sasuke dan pergi. Sasuke menggeram jengkel. Bagaimanapun ucapan ayahnya benar. Hidupnya masih berada di dalam bayangan pria itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah. Jelas terlihat gadis itu habis menangis, perasaan Sasuke bagai tersayat melihat betapa menyedihkan kondisi Sakuranya. Perlahan Sasuke melangkah masuk, mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sakura. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata gadis itu.

"Sasuke..." Lirih Sakura dan menghambur memeluk prianya.

"Ssshh... Jangan menangis, ku mohon." Bisik Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura. Tangannya tak berhenti membelai punggung gadisnya. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, berusaha menenangkan isakan yang menyakiti hatinya. Sasuke merasa gagal dan hancur mendengar isakan Sakura. Janjinya menjaga Sakura seolah angin yang sulit digenggam. Bagaimana caranya agar gadis berharganya ini tak terluka...

Sakura sama sekali tak menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan Fugaku padanya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sendu dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja Sakura bilang dia sudah tahu jika Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Karin. Sasuke mengerang frustasi melihat tingkah Sakuranya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya khawatir jika gadis itu membuat keputusan bodoh dengan meninggalkannya.

"Sakura. Berjanjilah, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Apapun yang terjadi." Rengek Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tergelak sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

" Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Janji?" Tuntut Sasuke.

"Aku janji."

"Kau harus menepati janjimu. Kau tahu itukan?" Lagi-lagi Sakura terkekeh yang membuat keyakinan Sasuke memudar. Pikiran buruk tentang Sakura yang meninggalkannya terus berputar dikepalanya.

" Kau tak percaya padaku Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap ke dalam manik sehitam arang favoritnya.

"Aku percaya. Hanya saja, tou-san akan melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi ambisinya. Bagaimana jika kau memutuskan meninggalkanku agar tak terluka?" Sasuke tahu betapa bodohnya dia mengatakan ini. Betapa egoisnya dia memaksa Sakura tetap bersamanya meski kemungkinan akan terluka. Tapi cintanya memang egois dan posesif. Dia tak akan pernah bisa, sanggup dan rela melepaskan Sakuranya.

" Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-kun? Kau bisa merelakan aku terluka?" Pertanyaan Sakura bagai buah simalakama bagi Sasuke. Seperti yang Sasuke bilang. Cintanya itu egois, harus memiliki dan posesif. Tapi di satu sisi dia juga tak suka melihat gadisnya terluka dan menangis.

Sasuke memberengut tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perlahan pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada gadisnya. Sungguh dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu terluka. Tapi aku juga tak mau ditinggalkan olehmu. Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Sasuke Lirih semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat apresiasinya! Dalam bentuk apapun.

Uhm rasanya pengen bisa bikin karakter kayak Inuyasha. Imutnya ngegemesin! Tapi entah kapan ehe he he

 **Keyikarus**

 **30 November 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari rumah Sakura, Sasuke mendatangi ruang kerja ayahnya di rumah. Banyak yang harus ditanyakannya pada pria tua yang menganggap anak sebagai pewujud mimpinya. Sasuke memiliki mimpi sendiri, dan di mimpinya selalu ada Sakura. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya mewujudkan mimpi ayahnya, karna jelas tak ada Sakura didalamnya. Sebut Sasuke anak durhaka, dan Sasuke tak peduli. Jika bisa dia ingin terlahir di keluarga yang mendukung mimpinya.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu persetujuan ayahnya. Fugaku mendongak menatap Sasuke lalu meletakkan penanya. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap angkuh pada putranya. Inilah Fugaku, pria yang tak pernah berhenti berseteru dengan putra bungsunya sejak dulu. Pria dengan perintah absolut tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa membantahnya. Setidaknya saat ini Sasuke sedang melakukan itu. Membantah.

"Apa yang tou-san katakan pada Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Fugaku menaikan alisnya, gestur yang entah bagaimana menurun pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke jadi membenci gestur itu. Fugaku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Jadi dia tak mengadu padamu? Gadis pintar." Ucap Fugaku acuh tak acuh. Sasuke mengeratkan rahangnya menahan buncahan kemarahannya. Rasa penasaran semakin menjalari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Sasuke khawatir, sangat khawatir pada gadisnya. Sasuke lebih suka gadis itu mengadu padanya daripada memendam sendiri tentang apapun yang mungkin akan menyakitinya. Dan jika itu menyangkut Fugaku, hampir pasti hal itu akan menyakiti Sakuranya.

"Tou-san, ku harap kau lebih baik dari ini."

"Apa standar penilaianmu?" Fugaku kembali menatap tepat pada manik hitam Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke tersenyum tenang dan penuh keyakinan dihadapan ayahnya.

"Tou-san menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti." Sahut Sasuke kalem. Sasuke membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruang ayahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya sekarang. Sasuke sebenarnya tak peduli pada hal itu, jika Sakura menginginkan dirinya mengkhianati Uchiha maka gadis itu hanya perlu mengatakannya dan Sasuke akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Sayangnya Sasuke tahu itu bukan yang diinginkan gadisnya. Sakuranya terlalu baik hati untuk membuatnya mengkhianati keluarganya.

"Ini masih sangat tidak nyaman." Lirih Sasuke. Jika enam tahun lalu dia menganggap Fugaku adalah momok menakutkan yang tak bisa dilawan. Maka saat ini dia hanya menganggap pria itu hanya ayahnya. Ayah yang hanya dikenalnya sebagai diktator.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendongak saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya orang itu langsung masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Shikamaru. Penampilannya acak-acakan. Yah biasanya juga acak-acakan, hanya hari ini jauh lebih acak-acakan. Helaan nafas beberapa kali terdengar dari pria itu.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Shikamaru. Duduk dihadapan pria itu membuat Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Shikamaru sedang stres. Seorang jenius bisa stres. Mungkin jenius butuh didukung sifat kalem agar tak stres.

"Aku memaksa Temari menemui orang tuaku. Ini sangat merepotkan. Wanita itu tak mau memaksa orang tuaku menerimanya. Temari bilang, dia tak ingin dirinya dan anaknya diperlakukan tidak adil jika orang tuaku menerimanya secara terpaksa. Aku tak mengerti. Bukankah yang penting kami bisa menikah, dan setelah itu kami tetap tinggal di apartemenku. Aku tak mengajaknya tinggal di rumah keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin menikahinya." Cerocos Shikamaru mengeluarkan segala yang mengganjal dihatinya. Pria berambut nanas itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan mendesah lelah.

"Temari terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Meski kami sudah hidup bersama, nyatanya kekhawatirannya itu selalu tentang dia dan Shikadai. Apa dia tak pernah khawatir jika aku akan meninggalkannya? Ini sudah ajakan menikah yang ke tiga. Dia gila. Apa dia pikir aku mau bertahan di kondisi ini selamanya?" Shikamaru meremas rambutnya kasar. Pria itu berdiri mondar mandir lalu duduk lagi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar stres.

Sasuke menepuk bahu pria itu berusaha memberi dukungan. Masalah ini entah kenapa selalu menjadi rumit jika menyangkut keluarga mereka. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa harus ada patokan bagaimana kriteria pasangan. Jika sudah begitu, apalah guna perasaannya.

"Apa kau sedikitnya berpikir akan meninggalkan Temari dan Shikadai?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Dulu, Shikamaru adalah pribadi yang paling percaya diri dibanding yang lainnya. Tak pernah ada masalah yang membuatnya seterpuruk ini. Dunia memang selalu memiliki cara untuk menyiksa penghuninya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia dan Shikadai terlalu berharga untukku. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi masokis karna mereka." Ucap Shikamaru lirih yang justru membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Shikamaru menatap sahabatnya itu tak suka.

"Kau tahu. Tuan Fugaku yang terhormat menemui Sakura. Dan aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung." Kekeh Sasuke yang membuat dahi Shikamaru mengrenyit.

"Dan kau masih sesenang ini?"

"Ku pikir kejeniusanmu menurun karna terlalu sering ditindas Temari." Ejek Sasuke lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkan andalannya.

"Sialan kau!" Shikamaru meninju bahu sahabatnya. Benar, mungkin ini akan menjadi acara stresnya yang terakhir. Ah bukankah seharusnya memang begitu?

Sasuke menatap punggung Shikamaru yang meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Pria itu bilang sudah merindukan putranya. Apapun yang terjadi, nyatanya Shikamaru terlihat bahagia memiliki Shikadai. Dan tentu saja Temari.

Saat jam pulang kantor, Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah gadisnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura dan menoleh. Ada Sakura dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangan menenteng belanjaan. Dengan senyum manis Sasuke mengambil alih belanjaan dari tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa tak bilang padaku? Aku bisa mengantarmu belanja." Ucap pria raven itu. Sakura tersenyum sembari membuka pintu.

"Mini market hanya di ujung jalan Sasuke-kun..."

"Tapi..."

"Mau makan malam apa?" Potong Sakura. Senyum Sasuke makin lebar melihat Sakura yang baik-baik saja. Sasuke harap Sakuranya sungguh baik-baik saja.

"Apa saja, asalkan ada tomatnya." Dan lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Setelah berkutat pada makan malam, mereka duduk di depan tv. Menonton acara kartun yang sudah di ulang pemutarannya beberapa kali. Sasuke menarik tubuh gadisnya ke pelukannya. Dengan antusias pria itu mengendus tengkuk Sakura hingga gadis itu terkikik geli. Kecupan Sasuke mengakhiri aksi jahilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia senang mendengarkan cerita Sakura tentang apa saja yang di lakukan gadisnya.

"Uhmmm... banyak." Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya seolah berfikir. Sebelah tangannya melingkari leher Sasuke. "Aku sudah pernah bilang tentang Mitsuki?"

"Ya, sepertinya aku ingat."

"Hari ini dia mengadu padaku. Dia bilang, dia bingung Orochimaru-san itu ibunya atau ayahnya..." Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat tawa geli Sakura. "... Dan Mitsuki selalu mengeluh jika Orochimaru-san menjawab jika hal itu tak penting. Mitsuki sungguh menggemaskan. Kau harus bertemu dengannya Sasuke-kun..."

"Aa tentu saja." Beberapa kali Sasuke mendengar Sakura membicarakan bocah itu. Mitsuki adalah putra Orochimaru, Salah satu reseller produk daur ulang Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit saat tiba-tiba tawa Sakura mereda. Bahkan raut wajah wanita itu menyendu. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, membuat pria itu bertanya-tanya penyebab perubahan perasaan Sakura ini.

"Temari bertengkar lagi dengan Shikamaru. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Shikadai. Hari ini Temari menangis Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengusap sayang punggung Sakura.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, sayang."

"Shikamaru datang padamu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mendongak menatap wajah prianya.

"Hn."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Tak biasanya Sakura menjadi pribadi yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Apa karna ini menyangkut Temari? Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung bagaimana harus menceritakan hal itu. Yang dia ingat hanya intinya saja.

"Dia akan menikahi Temari bagaimanapun caranya." Desahan terdengar dari bibir gadisnya. Tubuh gadis itu kembali rileks dipelukannya.

"Untunglah itu Shikamaru." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung dengan arti ucapan gadisnya. "... Maksudku jika bukan Shikamaru, mungkin tak akan sabar menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Temari."

"Kau benar. Shikamaru pasti Sam keras kepalanya dengan Temari. Jangan khawatir." Sasuke mengusap surai gadisnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat gatal ingin bertanya lagi dan lagi tentang apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya pada Sakura hingga gadis dipelukannya ini mengaku. Tapi disisi lain, dia tak sampai hati membuat gadisnya jadi kepikiran dan stres. Menghela nafas, Sasuke hanya bisa menikmati waktunya bersama Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke pulang dari rumah Sakura setelah makan malam.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia harus menghela nafas melihat gadis berambut merah itu duduk manis diruang keluarga dengan ibu dan ayahnya.

Ini aneh, ayahnya yang sangat gila kerja bisa menyempatkan duduk santai untuk mengobrol.

"Sasu... kau sudah pulang." Mikoto menghampiri putranya.

"Maaf melewatkan makan malam bersama kaa-san." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak masalah. Kemarilah, Karin datang untuk menemuiku." Enam tahun berlalu. Mikoto menjadi semakin lembut dan pemaksa. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah diam-diam saat ibunya itu menariknya bergabung dengan Karin dan Fugaku. "Beri salam, Sasu..."

Melirik Mikoto sejenak, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Selamat malam, Tou-san. Senang bertemu denganmu, nona Akasuna."

Sementara Fugaku hanya bergumam menanggapi salam Sasuke, Karin membalas dengan ucapan salam juga senyum manis. Terkekeh kecil, Mikoto memukul lengan Sasuke pelan. "Huss apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa tidak memanggilnya Karin saja..."

"Aku akan melakukannya." Sahut Sasuke Kalem.

"Baiklah, kami akan meninggalkan kalian. Bicaralah dengan tenang." Mikoto dengan semangat menarik Fugaku meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sekilas, Sasuke sempat menangkap sorot mata acuh tak acuh namun penuh intimidasi pria itu.

"Sasuke-kun..." Karin bersuara saat Mikoto dan Fugaku tak terlihat lagi.

Namun, bukannya menanggapi gadis cantik itu, Sasuke justru beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Karin bergegas meraih lengan Sasuke yang akan meninggalkannya.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke dengan malas menatap wajah Karin. "Berhentilah menyia-nyiakan waktumu, Karin."

Mendengar nada acuh Sasuke, pegangan Karin pada lengan pria itu lepas. Ada bias luka di bola matanya. Kepercayaan dan keanggunannya saat berbicara dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku tadi seolah lenyap tergilas ketidakpedulian Sasuke. Mengerjap beberapa kali, gadis itu akhirnya memaksa tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika Sasori menginginkan Haruno." Lirih Karin meremas jemarinya dengan gugup.

"Jangan memancing kemarahan ku, Karin." Desis Sasuke tajam. Dia tak suka nama gadisnya keluar dari mulut Karin. Terlebih saat Karin mengatakan jika saudaranya menginginkan Sakura. Itu adalah kegilaan yang tak boleh terjadi.

Melihat kemarahan yang mulai muncul di mata Sasuke, Karin cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak, sungguh. Sasori menyukai Haruno, lebih tepatnya menyukainya lagi. Dia tidak akan..." Ucapan Karin terhenti karena cengkeraman Sasuke di lengan gadis itu.

"Dengar, kami baik-baik saja selama ini. Jangan pernah mencoba bermain-main denganku. Atau aku akan memastikan kau dan saudaramu hidup penuh penyesalan."

Karin menarik nafas, meringis menahan Sakit di lengannya. "Sungguh, Sasori baru melihat Haruno lagi dua minggu lalu. Dia tahu kita dijodohkan dan berpikir jika tak masalah baginya untuk bersama Haruno."

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya lalu menghempaskan lengan Karin. Dengan wajah mengeras dia meninggalkan gadis itu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke menghela nafas demi meredam kemarahan yang muncul. Dia memang selalu menjadi orang bersumbu pendek jika berhubungan dengan Sakura. Pikirannya melayang mengingat ucapan Karin. Perjodohannya sama sekali bukan jalan bagi Sasori untuk mendekati gadisnya!

Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat perasaannya gelisah. Sasuke bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dan memutuskan kembali mengunjungi gadisnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika Sakura memutuskan bersama Sasori. Enam tahun mereka baik-baik saja dan Sasuke ingin selamanya mereka baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya dirumah Sakura, Sasuke mulai ragu. Lampu kamar gadis itu sudah padam. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tega mengganggu tidurnya?

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil. Bersidekap demi menghalau udara dingin. Matanya fokus pada jendela kamar gadisnya.

Setelah dipikir lagi, tindakannya ini sungguh konyol. Hanya karna ucapan yang belum tentu terjadi dari Karin, Sasuke jadi seperti kehilangan akal. Pria itu mendengus mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Sihir Sakura mengerikan." Kekeh Sasuke.

Dengan gaya malasnya, Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun dia tak beranjak meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Dia hanya malas pulang dan tak memiliki tujuan.

Meraih ponselnya, Sasuke menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya.

"Hm?" Suara Shikamaru terdengar serak dan malas.

"Tidak bersama Temari?" Sasuke menyamankan punggungnya disandaran kursi, melirik jendela kamar Sakura. Tersenyum tipis mengharapkan gadisnya itu mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baru tidur lima menit karna Shikadai terus menangis." Keluh Shikamaru.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia pikir hidup Shikamaru selalu diluar jalur sejak bersama Temari. Terlebih sekarang ada Shikadai. Itu terdengar seru.

"Menurutmu aku harus membangunkan Sakura atau tidak?"

"Kenapa menanyakan itu padaku! Terserah padamu membangunkan gadismu atau tidak. Aku butuh tidur!" Sasuke nyengir senang mendengar nada jengkel Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku butuh..."

"Telepon Sai atau Naruto!" Potong Shikamaru lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Dengan senang dia menghubungi nomor Shikamaru lagi. Tidak diangkat. Lagi. Masih tidak diangkat. Lagi...

"SASUKE! TUNGGU SAMPAI AKU MEMBUNUHMU BESOK!" Teriak Shikamaru lalu memutuskan sambungan lagi.

Sasuke tertawa senang. Saat dia menghubungi nomor Shikamaru lagi, tidak tersambung. Sepertinya pria itu mematikan ponselnya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, Sasuke memutuskan turun dari mobil dan memencet bel rumah Sakura. Sepertinya dia harus mempertimbangkan meminta kunci serep pada gadisnya. Enam tahun mempertahankan hubungan yang sehat bukan hal mudah bagi Sasuke. Bukankah seharusnya Sakura sudah bisa mempercayainya?

Butuh beberapa menit sampai gadis dengan gaun tidur berwarna putih membuka pintu. Tangan mungilnya bergerak pelan mengucek mata. Terlihat sangat imut. Sasuke benar-benar terpesona. Bahkan saat menguap, Sakura terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Dan jantung Sasuke rasanya berdetak terlalu kencang saat mata satu Sakura menatapnya malas.

"Sasuke-kun... kenapa ke sini malam-malam?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara serak.

Sasuke berdehem menormalkan dirinya.

"Mau numpang tidur, boleh?" Tepat setelah mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, Sasuke mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Bisakah dia menjadi sedikit waras?

Sakura terpaku menatap pria didepannya sejenak, sebelum dengan malas melangkah masuk. Membiarkan pintu terbuka.

Melihat ini tentu saja Sasuke senang. Bukankah itu berarti jika Sakura mengijinkannya? Terlebih itu berarti Sakura mempercayainya.

Sasuke mengunci pintu dan berjalan mengekori gadisnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia tersenyum gemas melihat Sakura langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang dan tertidur.

Pria itu mendekati Sakura. Menarik selimut hingga ke leher gadisnya.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Lirih Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura.

Merasakan sentuhan, Sakura langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Membuat pemandangan imut menggemaskan bagi Sasuke.

Menarik nafas demi menahan diri tidak mengganggu tidur Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan keluar kamar. Duduk di ruang tengah, menonton tv hingga tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **14 Desember 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Up selanjutnya 18 Desember 2017


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shino, apa jadwalku selanjutnya?" Tanya Sasuke sembari berjalan ke ruangannya. Baru saja dia menyelesaikan meeting proyek pembangunan pabrik di Kota S.

"Anda akan makan siang dengan perwakilan Akasuna Corp. Di jam dua Anda akan bertemu tuan Morino, lalu meeting audit bulanan. Setelah itu..."

"Tunda makan siang dengan Akasuna Corp. Urutkan ulang pertemuan dari yang paling tidak memakan waktu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik tuan."

Sasuke masih sempat melihat Shino membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum pintu ruangannya tertutup.

Menyamankan duduknya, Sasuke mengusap sayang wajah Sakura yang menjadi wallpaper komputernya.

Pagi ini dia merasakan tubuhnya kaku karna tertidur di sofa, tapi rasa itu langsung hilang saat melihat gadisnya menyiapkan air mandi dan sarapan untuknya. Bahkan Sasuke masih mendapatkan ciuman selamat jalan. Bukankah ini hari yang menyenangkan?

Mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sakura, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sora.

 _"Selamat siang tuan..."_

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Sasuke memotong ucapan orang kepercayaannya. Berbeda dengan Shino yang bekerja dibawah pengawasan Uchiha, Sora benar-benar karyawannya.

Sora mengurus usaha pribadi Sasuke, tentu saja usaha yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan Uchiha Corp. Tiga tahun lalu Sasuke mendirikan restauran keluarga miliknya sendiri. Meski tidak sekelas dengan Uchiha, tapi itu cukup menjadi permulaan dan persiapan bagi Sasuke untuk memiliki kekuatannya sendiri.

Dan sekarang Sora sedang mengurus persiapan resortnya yang dijadwalkan diresmikan dua bulan lagi. Usaha kedua Sasuke diluar Uchiha Corp. Dan tentu saja kali ini sesuai kualifikasi standard Uchiha.

"Semua berjalan sesuai jadwal, tuan. Jika boleh mengingatkan, besok malam adalah pesta ulang tahun Putra supplier restoran."

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan saat pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Tuan, Tuan Morino sudah menunggu Anda." Ucap Shino setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah Shino yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan dimana Morino menunggu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas saat jarum jam menunjuk ke angka delapan sementara dia masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Itupun setelah dia memutuskan membawa pulang beberapa pekerjaannya.

Seharian ini dia sama sekali belum mendengar suara gadisnya dan Sasuke mulai merindu. Memutar stir ke arah rumah Sakura, Sasuke tertegun saat melihat sebuah mobil berselisih dengannya.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang pada ucapan Karin kemarin. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak mau memikirkannya, namun melihat sebuah mobil dengan Sasori didalamnya dan berasal dari arah rumah Sakura tentu saja membuatnya sakit kepala tiba-tiba.

Terlebih saat Sasuke melihat Sakura berdiri di pintu pagar. Kecemasan membuat perasaan Sasuke semakin gelisah. Meski begitu, dia dengan hati-hati memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman rumah Sakura saat gadis itu membukakan pintu pagar untuknya.

"Sasuke-kun, okaeri..." Sambut Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Melihat itu, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tega menghancurkannya. Dengan lembut dia memeluk gadisnya.

"Tadaima."

Sakura masih tersenyum manis padanya. Sakura masih meraih tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke rumah. Sakura masih menyiapkan makan untuknya. Tak ada yang berbeda. Lalu kenapa perasaan Sasuke terus gelisah?

"Mau menginap lagi?" Tanya Sakura sementara tangan gadis itu sibuk mencuci piring.

"Kau keberatan?" Sasuke langsung menyesali ucapan bermada ketusnya. Penuh kecurigaan dan menjengkelkan hingga bahkan Sakura menghentikan gerakannya meniriskan piring.

Gadis itu berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan mata beningnya. Sasuke kelabakan. Dia sama sekali tak ingin merusak suasana baik diantara mereka. Sungguh. Ucapannya tadi... hanya kesalahan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tak bermaksud kasar." Ucap Sasuke memelas memotong kata-kata gadisnya.

Sakura menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas. Lalu gadis itu berbalik meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Rasa gelisah itu semakin menjadi. Bukan saja karna ucapan Karin, tapi juga karna takut jika tanpa sengaja Sasuke mengatakan hal buruk yang membuat Sakura tersinggung.

Saat Sakura pergi mandi, Sasuke duduk diam didepan TV. Perlahan pria itu mengusap wajahnya. Sasuke pikir jika sikapnya terus tak jelas seperti ini. Hubungannya dengan Sakura bisa terancam. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak ingin dia dan Sakura bertengkar hanya karna masalah yang tak jelas.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura yang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk duduk disebelah Sasuke. Wangi bunga menyebar memanjakan indera penciuman Sasuke.

"Kulitmu enak disentuh." Gumam Sasuke dengan cengiran nakal sementara tangannya mengusap pipi gadisnya.

Sakura terkekeh.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu hm?" Sakura memasang wajah penasaran yang menggemaskan.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya pura-pura tak paham maksud gadisnya.

"Jangan main-main Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tertawa senang memeluk gadisnya yang cemberut.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku hanya sedang gelisah." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, memposisikan gadis itu duduk didepannya. Dengan lembut dia membantu mengeringkan rambut Sakura.

"Aku mengerti." Gumaman lembut gadis itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Diam-diam dia berjanji akan lebih mengontrol emosinya dengan lebih baik.

"Dimana hairdryer mu? Kau bisa sakit kepala kalau rambutmu tidak benar-benar kering." Gumam Sasuke khawatir.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada jenaka.

Sasuke terkekeh senang melihat keimutan gadisnya. Dengan gemas dia mencubit hidung Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Rajuk Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa senang. Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya diikuti Sasuke.

Beberapa tahun lalu dia melakukan sedikit renovasi pada bagian loteng untuk menyusun produk daur ulangnya sebelum dikirim ke reseller atau costumer. Tentu saja dengan sedikit campur tangan Sasuke.

Menaiki tangga, Sakura sedikit menoleh pada Sasuke dibelakangnya. "Sudah lama kau tidak mengecek hasil kerjaku, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau bukan karyawan ku." Tersenyum, Sasuke mengacak puncak kepala gadisnya.

"Tapi kau banyak membantuku. Setidaknya kau harus memeriksa apakah aku mengecewakanmu atau tidak."

"Kau tak pernah mengecewakanmu." Yakin Sasuke yang menciptakan gelak menyenangkan dari Sakura.

"Kau terlalu memanjakanku, Sasuke-kun..."

"Itu tugasku sebagai suami mu." Sahut Sasuke lembut. Tentu saja Tawa Sakura semakin keras mendengar nada percaya diri prianya.

Sampai di loteng, Sasuke melihat jajaran lemari yang bisa memuat ribuan karya Sakura. Gadis itu dengan antusias menunjukkan karya terbarunya. Sebuah bingkai foto yang terbuat dari susunan kelopak bunga. Sakura menyusun kelopak bunga dari plastik itu membentuk ukiran cantik layaknya bingkai dari kayu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu tertarik dengan bingkai, vas, bunga atau apapun karya Sakura. Dia hanya suka saat mata gadis itu bersinar setiap menunggu pujian darinya. Tentu saja Sasuke akan memberikan pujian semudah menyanyikan lagu. Sasuke selalu mengagumi Sakuranya.

"Minggu depan aku akan pergi ke rumah singgah blok S. Jika kau ada waktu, kita bisa pergi bersama." Ucap Sakura sembari merapikan lemari-lemarinya.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji sebelum melihat jadwalku. Maaf." Sesal Sasuke.

Sakura memang rutin mengunjungi rumah singgah setiap dua minggu sekali. Yang dimaksud rumah singgah adalah lingkungan pemukiman kumuh. Disana Sakura memberikan pelajaran tentang mendaur ulang sampah menjadi barang bernilai jual. Sehingga para pemulung lebih bisa memanfaatkan barang yang didapat dengan lebih maksimal. Tentu saja Sakura juga membantu penjualan produk daur ulang mereka, terkadang sesekali memperbaiki produk-produk yang kurang menarik.

Selain itu, Sakura juga aktif menyumbangkan buku-buku pelajaran. Baik dari tingkat terendah hingga perguruan. Seolah melengkapi hal itu, baik Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari menjadi guru les gratisan disana.

Sakura juga tak segan-segan merogoh koceknya saat ada anak yang ingin menciptakan penemuan baru dengan bimbingan Gaara yang seorang ahli mekanik. Karna menurut Sakura, maju tidak selalu diawali dari bangku sekolah melainkan dengan kemauan. Bersyukurlah orang-orang yang dipedulikan Sakura dan para saudaranya tahu arti kata berterima kasih dengan cara melakukan sesuatu dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Meskipun butuh waktu beberapa tahun bagi Sakura untuk meyakinkan mereka jika manusia perlu menciptakan peluang mereka sendiri.

"Itu bukan masalah, jangan dipikirkan." Ucap Sakura menenangkan.

Hari berikutnya Sasuke menghadiri pesta suppliernya. Sebenarnya dia ingin membawa Sakura, sayangnya gadis itu sudah membuat janji dengan reseller nya. Meski Sasuke sangat ingin membawa Sakura, tapi dia tak akan tega membuat Sakura berada diposisi sulit. Sekecil apapun.

Pesta berlangsung meriah. Beberapa orang yang dikenalnya hadir. Salah satunya adalah orang yang paling malas ditemuinya. Akasuna Karin.

Niat Sasuke, setelah mengucapkan selamat dan sedikit berbasa-basi dia akan pulang. Tapi sepertinya hal itu akan tertunda saat gadis yang sangat ingin dihindarinya itu datang.

"Kau juga datang Sasuke-kun?" Sapa Karin ramah. Meski begitu panggilan Karin entah kenapa membuat telinganya gatal.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Bisakah kau tak memusuhiku? Aku merasa aku tak layak dimusuhi olehmu?" Keluh Karin dengan wajah memelas.

Sasuke sangat ingin memutar bola matanya. Apapun ucapan Karin tak akan berpengaruh pada sudut pandangnya. Karna setiap melihat Karin, yang Sasuke ingat adalah segala sesuatu enam tahun lalu. Sebut Sasuke pendendam.

"Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu merasakan itu." Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan pergi.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Kau jahat! Kau membela Haruno?! Iya?! Dia bahkan saat ini bertemu dengan Sasori. Dia sama sekali tak mengingatmu!" Jeritan jengkel Karin membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Mengendalikan ekspresi marahnya, Sasuke berbalik menatap gadis itu. Sekarang semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka berdua karna teriakan Karin.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tak layak mempermalukan dirimu hanya karna aku, nona Akasuna." Sekali lagi Sasuke membungkuk pada Karin, lalu pada tuan rumah sebagai gestur permintaan maaf dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke mencengkeram kemudinya. Lagi, ucapan Karin mempengaruhinya. Segala kegelisahan dan ketakutannya ditinggalkan Sakura meluap.

"Tenanglah." Gumam Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Meyakinkan dirinya jika dia dan gadisnya akan baik-baik saja. Dia mempercayai Sakura seperti Sakura mempercayainya. Berkali-kali menggumamkan itu dalam hatinya, Sasuke sedikit merasakan tenang.

Setelah sekali lagi menghela nafas, dia menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah kekasih pujaannya. Jika dipikir-pikir dia sudah berhari-hari menginap dirumah Sakura. Padahal sebelumnya hanya sekali dalam beberapa bulan. Itu karna Sasuke menghormati privasi gadisnya. Jika boleh berpikir sedikit aneh, Sasuke justru ingin berterima kasih pada Karin. Karna semua ocehan Karin membuatnya gelisah dan berakhir selalu menginap dirumah gadisnya. Dia pikir itu hal bagus.

Sasuke melirik jam ditangannya, hampir jam sepuluh malam ketika dia lagi-lagi berpapasan dengan mobil Sasori yang datang dari arah rumah Sakura. Sasuke langsung migrain. Dia ingin mengamuk dan memaksa pria itu mengatakan alasannya selalu berpapasan dengannya didekat rumah Sakura.

Dan sakit kepalanya bertambah saat melihat Sakura lagi-lagi baru akan masuk ke rumah. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu hingga baru masuk saat larut malam?

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya terbakar melihat Sakura berbalik dan membukakan pintu pagar untuk mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sambut Sakura dengan senyum manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar rumah malam-malam? Jangan katakan jika kau baru saja pulang dari bertemu dengan reseller. Ini terlalu malam. Sakura, kau tak menyembunyikan apapun dariku kan?" Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Sakura. Kepalanya sakit dengan berbagai spekulasi tentang apa yang dilakukan gadisnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Mata gadisnya yang bingung justru membuat Sasuke semakin cemas dan gelisah. Dia takut jika benar Sakuranya bertemu Sasori. Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

"Apa kau bertemu Sasori? Dua kali aku melihatnya dari arah sini. Apa kau bertemu dengannya? Atau kau diantar pulang olehnya? JAWAB SAKURA!" Teriak Sasuke tak sabar.

Melihat prianya berteriak, tubuh Sakura tersentak. Gadis itu menegang. Wajahnya pucat pasi sementara bibirnya bergetar.

"Ya. Aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi..."

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke dengan lemah dan tak percaya memotong ucapan lirih Sakura.

Dia putus asa dan terluka. Dia pikir Karin berbohong. Dia sungguh mempercayai gadisnya. Sasuke merasa dikhianati.

Sementara Sakura didepannya menatap Sasuke pias. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuh Sasuke. Sayangnya dengan lembut Prianya menolak disentuh.

"Kenapa kau bertemu dengannya Sakura? Apa kau sudah bosan padaku? Tak menyukaiku lagi? Lalu apa maksudmu masih selalu tersenyum padaku?! Aku mencintaimu hingga putus asa. Kenapa kau tak bisa melakukan itu juga?!" Raung Sasuke frustasi.

Mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam. Wajah pucat gadis itu berubah sebelum es. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kemarahan meski tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Melihat gadisnya seperti itu, Sasuke ikut membeku. Sungguh dia tak berniat melukai Sakura. Hanya saja... perasaannya kacau. Ketakutan akan kehilangan Sakura menghantuinya.

"Baby..." Panggilan lirih Sasuke diabaikan Sakura. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Sasuke terluka lagi, untuk dirinya juga untuk gadisnya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, Sasuke kembali ke mobil. Memukul setir dengan jengkel sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya.

Ini salah. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak tahu harus memperbaiki dari mana.

Pria itu menatap pintu rumah Sakura, gadisnya yang sepertinya sedang marah. Mungkin bukan sepertinya tapi memang marah. Wajah beku Sakura terbayang di kepala Sasuke. Dia belum pernah melihat gadisnya memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat perasaan Sasuke semakin gelisah. Dia sudah menyakiti Sakuranya.

Berkedip beberapa kali, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan didepannya. Saat ini dia belum mampu menemui Sakura. Sasuke tak yakin bisa membujuk dan meminta maaf pada gadisnya dengan benar. Bahkan perasaannya sendiri pun belum membaik.

Setelah menghela nafas, Sasuke memutuskan pergi dari situ.

Butuh waktu bagi Sasuke untuk akhirnya berhenti didepan rumah Sai. Dia menghindari apartemen Shikamaru karna ada Temari di sana. Berputar beberapa kali Sasuke baru memutuskan pergi ke rumah Sai. Ah, apa Sasuke belum bilang jika Sai masih tinggal dengan keluarganya?

"Sasuke, lama kau tidak main ke sini." Shimura Shin menyambut Sasuke dengan senyum hangat. Pria yang selalu memasang wajah ramah ini kakak Sai. Dia lebih tua empat tahun dari Sasuke dan Sai.

"Sibuk." Sahut Sasuke singkat masih mempertahankan pose cemberutnya. Pembawaan Shin yang kalem dan santai selalu membuat Sasuke merasa jika mereka seumuran.

"Aku akan percaya jika wajahmu tidak tertekuk. Mau aku siapkan kamar atau dikamar Sai seperti saat kalian kecil dulu?" Sasuke mengeluh. Benar, dia datang ke sini ditengah malam.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa tidur." Gumam Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke lapangan basket yang ada dihalaman belakang rumah Shimura.

Mengamati Sasuke beberapa detik, Shin menghela nafas lalu mengikutinya.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk mendribble bola, Shin duduk santai dikursi yang berada dipinggir lapangan. Tentu saja dia sudah membawa Bourbon untuknya dan sebotol air mineral untuk Sasuke. Pria yang lebih dewasa itu hanya diam menikmati minumannya sembari memperhatikan Sasuke yang terus bergerak.

Drank. Sasuke melakukan lemparan tiga dari garis tiga poin dengan lesu. Pikirannya sama sekali tak bisa jernih. Lelah. Bahkan sekarang tubuhnya ikut lelah. Dengan malas Sasuke terlentang ditengah lapangan. Mata hitamnya mengawasi langit kelabu. Memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadisnya saat ini.

Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke menyesal. Selama ini hubungan mereka bisa dibilang tanpa hambatan. Orang tuanya yang ke luar negeri, tidak ada gangguan dari pihak manapun dan keharmonisan setiap bertemu.

Lalu sekarang, saat ada banyak kekhawatiran dipikiran Sasuke, sedikit provokasi bisa langsung membuatnya muntah darah. Menyebabkan dia dan Sakura harus bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ingin bercerita?" Sasuke melirik Shin yang menyodorkan air mineral padanya.

Sasuke meraih air mineral sembari menggeleng kecil.

"Thanks. Aku akan menumpang mandi di kamar Sai." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ke kamar Sai. Dia sama sekali tak punya keinginan mengumbar masalah pribadinya pada siapapun.

Sasuke menatap Sai yang bergulung di selimutnya seperti kepompong. Hanya sebentar sebelum dia mencari handuk bersih dan mandi.

Mungkin suara air atau memang dasarnya terbangun, Sai sudah duduk di kasur saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sai dengan suara serak. Bahkan matanya masih setengah terbuka.

"Tak ada."

"Ayolah, aku bahkan baru tidur dua jam. Jangan membuat kepalaku semakin sakit." Erang Sai tak terima.

Sasuke dengan acuh memakai piyama Sai. Lalu dengan seenaknya dia menyusup ke dalam selimut Sai.

"Kalau begitu ayo tidur lagi." Sekali lagi erangan Sai terdengar saat Sasuke menariknya hingga kepalanya melesak ke bantal.

"Rambutmu belum kering. Kau bisa sakit kepala. Bantalku basah..." Suara Sai semakin hilang. Pria itu kembali terlelap tanpa butuh usaha.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai dan berusaha tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **18 Desember 2017**

.

.

Up selanjutnya 22 Desember 2017


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang sama menyebalkannya dengan kediaman Uchiha. Jika bisa, Sasuke ingin menghindari acara sarapan dengan keluarga Shimura ini.

"Ku dengar kau memiliki restoran sendiri?" Danzo, kepala keluarga Shimura membuka percakapan.

"Ya." Sasuke tersenyum manis selagi matanya melirik Sai. Dia berharap pria itu mencari alasan dan membawanya meninggalkan meja makan ini. Basa-basi ini membuat perutnya mulas.

"Semangat anak muda memang mengagumkan. Lain kali bekerjasama lah dengan Sai agar bisnismu sesuai dengan standar." Danzo mengusap mulutnya menyudahi acara sarapannya. Matanya yang tajam menatap Sasuke yang tidak memiliki selera makan sejak awal.

"Bukankah itu ide bagus? Ku pikir putraku sudah terlalu banyak bermain hingga tak bisa membedakan kualitas barang." Danzo melirik Sai yang wajahnya mengeras.

"Ya ji-san. Kami bisa mempertimbangkan itu." Sahut Sasuke kalem dengan senyum manisnya. Tentu saja dia menyembunyikan helaan nafas beratnya.

"Nikmati waktu kalian." Danzo beranjak meninggalkan meja makan. Menyisakan tiga pria yang entah bagaimana secara serempak menghela nafas.

"Jangan khawatir Sai, lakukan apapun yang kau suka. Sisanya aku yang akan melakukannya." Shin mengacak pelan rambut Sai lalu ikut beranjak.

"Nikmati waktu kalian." Shin tersenyum yang hanya diangguki Sasuke.

Setelah hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya. Benar-benar tak memiliki selera makan. Dia menatap wajah Sai yang justru kali ini terlihat lebih tegang dan memerah.

"Ku pikir aku ingin memiliki kakak seperti Shin." Canda Sasuke.

Sebenarnya dia tahu jika Sai sama sekali tak menyukai ucapannya. Sai selalu menganggap Shin sok dewasa. Pria eboni itu paling tidak suka saat Shin melakukan semua tuntutan Danzo dan membiarkan Sai melakukan apapun yang disukainya. Kakak yang baik. Hanya saja melukai harga diri seorang Shimura Sai.

"Harusnya kau katakan itu enam tahun lalu dan kita bisa melakukan pertukaran." Gerutu Sai.

"Hei bung, bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan?" Sasuke menyusul Sai yang berjalan ke depan. Siap berangkat kerja.

Sai berhenti dan menatap Sasuke cemberut. Sasuke harus tahu jika pria ini akan kehilangan senyum konyolnya jika membahas Shin.

"Lebih baik katakan kenapa tiba-tiba menginap di rumahku?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Thanks untuk tumpangannya." Sasuke mendorong Sai masuk ke mobil pria itu saat si supir membukakan pintunya.

"Selalu." Sai melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum mobilnya melaju pergi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan masuk ke mobilnya sendiri. Dia juga harus bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya. Merilekskan sedikit tubuhnya yang kaku setelah menghadiri dua rapat. Bersyukurlah Fugaku sejak kemarin sedang melakukan inspeksi ke anak cabang di luar kota sehingga tidak ada kesulitan berarti.

Baru saja Sasuke menyentuh ponselnya ingin menghubungi Sakura, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Pria itu menghela nafas sedih. Dia benar-benar merindukan gadisnya. Terutama setelah kesalahan yang dilakukannya tadi malam. Namun Sasuke pikir, akan menjadi semakin sulit jika dia bicara melalui ponsel.

"Masuk." Ucap Sasuke setelah memutuskan akan menemui Sakura selepas jam kantor.

"Tuan, tuan Akasuna datang ingin menemui Anda." Ucap Shino.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia tak mungkin menolak lagi kedatangan Akasuna setelah kemarin.

"Aku akan makan siang bersamanya. Tunda jadwalku hingga pukul dua." Sasuke merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan melewati Shino yang menundukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat.

Saat Sasuke sampai di ruang tunggu, dia terkejut melihat sosok yang duduk disana. Akasuna, namun bukan kepala keluarga Akasuna. Melainkan Akasuna Sasori.

"Sasuke." Begitu melihatnya, Sasori langsung berdiri dengan senyum manis. Tentu saja bertolak belakang dengan wajah Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Jika aku tahu itu kau, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku." Dengus Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya.

Sasori terkekeh dan tanpa diduga melangkah maju memeluk Sasuke. Tentu saja pria Uchiha itu dengan cepat menepis niat Sasori.

"Hei, kau terlalu kasar." Protes Sasori. "Tapi tak apa, aku memaafkanmu. Ayo makan siang." Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas jengkel saat Sasori merangkul bahunya. Dia tak bisa bersikap lebih kasar pada Sasori didepan semua orang. Sangat tidak elegan.

Sasuke pikir Sasori akan mengajaknya ke luar kantor, tapi nyatanya pria itu hanya membawa mereka ke kafetaria kantor. Tentu saja ke bagian khusus petinggi perusahaan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Padahal aku menunggumu bicara." Keluh Sasori saat sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Meski nada bicaranya mengeluh, nyatanya ekspresinya sama sekali tidak sesuai.

"Aku lebih ingin mencekikmu hingga tewas daripada bicara." Gerutu Sasuke. Dia juga menyudahi acara makannya dan sekarang menatap tak suka pada Sasori.

Yang ditatap tertawa kering sebelum melambaikan tangannya main-main.

"Memangnya apa salahku?"

Sasuke berdecak. Pria ini sengaja memprovokasinya dengan pura-pura tidak tahu. Jika Sasuke bisa bersikap dingin pada Karin, sayangnya itu tak bisa dilakukan pada Sasori. Karna pria ini kemungkinan akan menjadi sumber masalahnya dengan Sakura.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jujur aku sudah menahan mual sedari tadi karna melihat wajahmu."

"Kau menyakitiku." Sasori mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Tapi melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke, dia tak berani bermain-main lagi. "Aku menemui gadismu."

Sasori mengangkat bahunya acuh melihat mata Sasuke yang seperti ingin mencabiknya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak memiliki kesan apapun pada gadismu selain dia memiliki trauma aneh. Jadi jangan khawatir aku akan merebutnya. Ah apa kau tak percaya diri untuk bersaing denganku?" Sasori tersenyum jahil menikmati tatapan membunuh Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencincangmu bahkan sebelum kau bisa menyentuhnya." Desis Sasuke. Dia tahu jika ini bukan ancaman kosong. Sasuke bisa saja mengabaikan apapun demi gadisnya. Hanya saja dia masih mempertimbangkan penilaian pujaannya itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Sasori mengangkat tangannya menyerah meski wajahnya masih menampakkan raut jenaka. Sepertinya dia senang mempermainkan Sasuke. "Aku hanya tak bisa mengabaikan permintaan Karin. Dia ingin aku mengganggu hubungan kalian dan... kau tahu, membuat kemungkinan kau bertunangan dengannya."

Sasuke mendesah sedih. Bukan karna ulah Karin, melainkan karna ulahnya tadi malam yang menyinggung Sakura. Jika bisa, dia ingin memutar waktu dan bertanya dengan baik-baik. Atau bahkan tidak perlu bertanya sekali. Kecemburuannya memang melampaui batas wajar.

"Melihat wajahmu sepertinya kau sudah bermasalah dengan gadismu? Hei kenapa semudah ini membuat kalian tak akur?"

"Diamlah." Desis Sasuke jengkel mendengar nada mengejek Sasori.

"Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak menyetujui rencana Karin bertunangan denganmu. Lihat, kau bahkan tak sedikitpun memperhatikannya." Kali ini Sasorilah yang mendesah malas.

"Jika kau punya mata bagus seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada saudarimu?" Sasuke tak menyangka jika dia akan bisa bicara tanpa pukulan dengan Sasori. Mungkin pria ini tak seburuk kesan pertamanya di mata Sasuke.

"Kau tahu sekeras kepala apa Karin. Lagi pula dia melihat peluang yang bagus mengingat enam tahun tak memberi kemajuan apapun pada hubunganmu dengan gadismu."

Sasuke terdiam dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Tak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan gadismu. Dia bahkan berdiri di jarak aman saat bicara denganku. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah ayahmu dan Karin. Siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan." Sasori beranjak. Menepuk ringan bahu Sasuke sebelum berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Sasuke memilih mengumpulkan pekerjaannya dan membawanya pulang. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu gadisnya dan meminta maaf. Sayangnya niatnya itu harus kandas saat menemukan Sakura tak ada di rumah.

Setelah memutar-mutar kunci mobil Semarang beberapa menit, Sasuke memutuskan menghubungi Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Sahutan diseberang sana terdengar acuh tak acuh. Sepertinya Shikamaru seang sibuk.

"Kau masih bekerja?"

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Shikamaru balik. Sebelum akhirnya pria itu mengoceh tentang keinginannya merayakan Natal dan tahun baru bersama Temari dan Shikadai sehingga harus menyiapkan pekerjaannya sedini mungkin agar rencananya berhasil.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar celotehan Shikamaru. Dia baru ingat jika Natal hanya tinggal seminggu lagi. Lalu tahun baru. Sasuke tak ingin tahun ini mereka tidak melewatinya dengan harmonis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Setelah memastikan jika Shikamaru belum pulang dan tak tahu apakah Sakura bersama Temari atau tidak, dia memutuskan sambungan.

Sebelum Sasuke memikirkaj sesuatu untuk dilakukan, ponselnya bergetar. Kali ini Menma lah yang menghubunginya. Dengan tenang Sasuke menjawab panggilan orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Tuan, Anda belum memeriksa email dari saya? Beberapa hari tidak mendapatkan respon Anda membuat saya khawatir." Suara Menma tidak cepat atau lambat. Pria itu memang selalu tersruktur.

"Katakan saja." Perasaan Sasuke mulai gelisah. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa memeriksa email dari Menma. Masalahnya dia selalu memisahkan email dari Menma dengan email untuk urusan perusahan.

"Sepertinya tuan Fugaku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sabaku Gaara dan Sabaku Kankuro kehilangan pekerjaan mereka. Juga sedikit membuat masalah dengan usaha keluarga Sabaku. Bahkan dengan keluarga tunangan Sabaku Gaara." Sampai sini, kepala Sasuke langsung terkena migrain. Ayahnya benar-benar menggunakan cara ala drama.

"Bagaimana dengan Temari?" Meski Sasuke yakin jika ayahnya tak akan begitu tak berpikir dengan mengganggu Temari, tetap saja dia bertanya.

"Seharusnya nona Temari yang lebih tahu tentang ini."

"Baiklah. Temukan Sakura dan hubungi aku." Perintah Sasuke. Melihat sikap ayahnya, dia merasa semakin bersalah pada gadisnya. Dia juga mencemaskan keadaan Sakura.

"Baik tuan."

Setelah sambungan terputus, Sasuke segera masuk ke mobil dan memacunya menuju apartemen Shikamaru. Kegelisahannya membuat perjalannya lebih cepat sepuluh menit.

Sasuke menerobos masuk saat Temari yang menggendong Shikadai membuka pintu. Wajahnya yang serius membuat Temari menghela nafas. Wanita itu meletakkan Shikadai ke box bayi di kamarnya sebelum kembali menemui Sasuke di ruang tamu.

"Apa masalahmu?" Temari meraih sebotol air dingin dan gelas. Meletakkannya didepan Sasuke, lalu dia duduk diseberang pria itu.

"Terjadi sesuatu pada keluargamu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara cemas yang berusaha disembunyikan.

Temari menatap Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas. Wanita itu dengan malas menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa.

"Kasus klasik. Ayahmu membuat pilihan untuk Sakura, menjauhimu atau melihat keluarganya berantakan. Tentu saja ancaman itu sangat mudah direalisasikan oleh ayahmu. Keluargaku hanya pengusaha kelas tiga, ingat?"

Dibandingkan Temari, justru wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tegang dan terganggu. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, menahan Geraman. Dia tak mengerti kenapa ayahnya harus menggunakan cara kuno seperti itu.

"Dan Sakura..." Desis Sasuke dengan nada terluka.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jangankan meninggalkanmu, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan kesulitan kami padamu. Kau tahu, dia bersujud pada keluargaku. Memohon agar kami memaafkan keegoisannya. Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, tapi sejujurnya aku tak keberatan dengan keegoisan Sakura. Ada banyak cara memulihkan kerusakan dalam bisnis. Yang mengkhawatirkan justru tunangan Gaara, gadis itu tak tahu apa-apa dan keluarganya terkena imbas dari hubungan kalian. Hal wajar jika dia membenci Sakura." Temari mengatakan itu dengan ringan. Seolah mereka hanya membicarakan cuaca.

Sementara itu dihadapannya, Sasuke merasa hatinya remuk. Dia selalu merawat Sakura sebagai sesuatu yang berharga. Membayangkan gadisnya menangis dan berlutut tentu saja membuat hati Sasuke hancur. Terlebih dia bahkan meragukan perasaan gadisnya. Berkata kasar pada gadisnya. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dikepalanya kemarin?!

"Meski aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan Sakura, tapi melihat wajahmu dan wajah Sakura kemarin, aku jadi membencimu. Sakura bukan orang yang mudah diatasi Sasuke. Dia tak akan mengatakan masalahnya jika kau berteriak didepannya. Semakin kau berkeras, semakin dia bungkam. Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu tentang ini." Meski nada bicara Temari terkesan malas dan acuh tak acuh, nyatanya mata wanita itu menatap tajam seolah akan ingin menyayat Sasuke. Bersyukurlah Sasuke temperamen wanita itu sudah sedikit berubah, jika tidak, mungkin saat ini dia sudah dicuci bersih sampai ke tulang.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menyahut dengan getir. Padahal dia yang dengan angkuh bilang tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Padahal dia yang dengan egois meminta agar Sakura tak meninggalkannya apapun keadaannya. Namun disaat gadis itu kesulitan, jangankan melindungi, Sasuke justru ambil andil menyakiti gadisnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Gumam Sasuke. Dia sudah tak memiliki gairah untuk bicara. Namun masih menunggu kabar dari Menma.

"Aku? Kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap jengah Temari. Dia diam-diam mempertanyakan apa yang disukai Shikamaru dari wanita ini.

Saat mereka berdua masih adu tatap, terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari salah satu kamar. Temari melirik Sasuke sebelum beranjak.

"Pergilah, kau mengganggu Shikadai." Temari melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa-bisanya Temari menyalahkan dia. Padahal bayi menangis adalah hal wajar.

Tak ingin mengganggu ibu muda itu lebih lama, Sasuke beranjak pergi. Tepat saat dia keluar dari lift, ponselnya bergetar. Menma menghubunginya.

"Tuan, nona Sakura pergi ke rumah Sepupunya. Dia menaiki pesawat jam sepuluh tadi pagi."

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Dia dengan cepat memesan tiket untuk menyusul gadisnya. Setidaknya, Sasuke pikir menyusul Sakura adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dipikirkannya. Sasuke tak akan tahan membiarkan kesalahpahamannya dengan Sakura berlarut-larut.

Sampai di kota tempat keluarga Sabaku tinggal, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Sasuke berdiri menunggu Menma yang akan menjemputnya. Pengawalnya itu terbang ke kota ini lebih dulu dari dirinya. Tentu saja dia sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke.

"Aku tak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap wanita berpakaian modis disampingnya.

"Koyuki, jika kau lupa." Gadis itu mengingatkan dengan senyum cerah.

"Ah benar. Maaf." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum bisnisnya.

Koyuki adalah salah satu teman kuliahnya dulu. Dia gadis yang memiliki ambisi tinggi, namun kemampuannya sesuai untuk mewujudkan ambisinya. Seorang pebisnis muda yang cukup sukses meski latar belakangnya biasa.

"Aku mendengar rumor. Benarkah kau mendirikan restoran tanpa payung Uchiha?" Mata Koyuki berkedip. Terlihat binar antusias saat dia bicara dengan Sasuke.

"Rumor itu benar." Sahutan singkat Sasuke tak menyurutkan antusias Koyuki.

"Rumor juga mengatakan kau tak begitu akur dengan ayahmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia justru menatap Koyuki terganggu. Jelas wanita yang sekarang terkekeh itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman karna membicarakan masalah pribadinya. Lagi pula Sasuke bukan orang bodoh. Informasi itu membuktikan jika Koyuki benar-benar memperhatikannya. Sasuke menghela nafas, berharap tak akan ada gangguan tambahan pada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Aku hanya menawarkan jalan keluar. Jika ayahmu menendangmu dari Uchiha Corp, kau bisa menghubungiku. Koneksiku cukup untuk membuatmu tetap hidup nyaman."

Sasuke tertawa kering. Dia akan lebih rela mencari cara lain yang lebih aman untuk penilaian Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Sasuke menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman bersamaan dengan mobil yang disupiri Menma berhenti dihadapannya.

Sebelum Sasuke masuk ke mobil, Koyuki meraih tangannya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya menatap tangannya yang dicengkeram Koyuki.

"Aku serius. Kau bisa menghubungiku." Wanita itu menyelipkan kartu namanya ke saku jas Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Koyuki sesaat sebelum masuk ke mobil. Dia meraih kartu di sakunya, menatap sejenak sebelum meremas dan membuangnya keluar jendela. Membiarkan benda itu hilang terbawa angin dan terlindas ban-ban kendaraan yang melintas.

"Dia memiliki bakat yang bagus. Dalam beberapa tahun mampu mengembangkan usahanya dan naik menjadi pengusaha kelas tiga."

"Begitu? Yang perlu dipertanyakan, dari mana modal awalnya. Dia berasal dari keluarga biasa." Sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Meski dia tidak mengikuti satupun perkembangan Koyuki, dia bisa menebak dengan kejam.

"Anda benar."

Menma melajukan mobilnya memasuki kawasan perumahan. Perlahan melambat saat melewati sebuah taman. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya menyendu saat melihat sosok gadisnya berdiri disana.

Sasuke turun dari mobil. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia menyadari jika gadisnya tidak sendiri. Ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat dihadapannya. Dan sedang menangis.

Sakura perlahan berjongkok didepan gadis yang duduk di kursi taman. Berusaha meraih tangan gadis itu meski akhirnya ditepis dengan kasar.

Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan itu. Dia ingin mengubur gadis yang memperlakukan Sakura dengan kasar itu hidup-hidup. Namun Sasuke merasa dialah yang paling bersalah di sini.

Disana, dia melihat Sakura tersenyum sedih. Berkata lirih menenangkan gadis berambut cokelat itu, tidak, itu lebih tepat dibilang membujuk. Sasuke bisa memperkirakan seberapa besar kemarahan gadis berambut coklat saat memilih mengabaikan Sakura dan pergi. Sebelum Sasuke berpikir apapun, Sakura terlihat meraih tangan gadis itu. Sayangnya balasan yang Sakura dapat adalah tamparan sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi.

Mata Sasuke memanas melihat tubuh gadisnya mematung disana. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati gadisnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Tangannya yang gemetar terulur ingin meraih Sakura.

Namun, sebelum tangannya mencapai Sakura, gadis itu sudah menoleh. Menatapnya dengan mata basah yang sarat akan luka. Tatapannya tak lagi menggemaskan. Itu hanya tatapan dingin penuh luka.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya ditimpa beban berat yang menyakitkan. Dia menyesali kecerobohannya yang membuat Sakura menatapnya seperti ini. Dia merindukan Sakura yang selalu tersenyum manis dan menatapnya manja. Tatapan dingin Sakura terasa membunuhnya.

"Sakura..." Bisik Sasuke terluka. Sungguh dia tak rela mendapatkan tatapan itu dari Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Perlahan air mata gadis itu luruh, menambah beban dan luka hati Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja membuka mulutnya ingin bicara, namun gadisnya berpaling dan melangkah pergi.

Saat ini Sasuke baru tahu rasanya ingin mati. Benar-benar hancur dan ingin mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **22 Desember 2017**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Up selanjutnya

26 Desember 2017


	6. 6

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby, tolong maafkan aku." Sasuke meraih tangan gadisnya. Dia tak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi dengan membiarkan Sakura pergi.

Sasuke cemas saat Sakura hanya diam tanpa mau berbalik menatapnya. Perlahan bahu gadisnya mulai bergetar. Tubuh Sasuke meremang mendengar isak tangisnya yang selirih angin. Lagi, hatinya terasa dicabik.

"Sakura, ku mohon jangan menangis." Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu dengan gerakan selembut kapas. Kelewat hati-hati. Seolah Sakura adalah benda yang rapuh dan bisa hancur meski dengan sedikit tekanan.

Helaan nafas lega tanpa sadar lolor dari bibir Sasuke saat Sakura tak menolak dirinya. Dengan sayang, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya namun memastikan gerakannya tak menyakiti gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura. Suaranya lebih terdengar memohon dan memelas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun..." Bisik Sakura dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke pun berbisik. Lebih tepatnya dia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara lebih dari ini karna dadanya bergemuruh.

"Aku mencintaimu hingga batas putus asa. Aku mencintaimu hingga tak ada yang ku pedulikan selain maumu. Bahkan keluargaku." Serak Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Baby maafkan aku." Sasuke menangkup wajah gadisnya. Berusaha menatap mata sembab yang meremukkan hatinya itu.

Sasuke baru sadar jika tangannya gemetar hebat. Sebesar inilah ketakutannya menghadapi Sakura. Menghadapi rasa bersalahnya. Jika Sasuke bisa memutar waktu, maka dia akan memilih diam. Membutakan mata, menulikan telinga untuk selain Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah aku membencimu?" Bisik Sakura menatap Sasuke memelas. Mata itu menyiratkan kecewa dan rasa sakit.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau tak boleh melakukannya. Aku salah. Maafkan aku. Tapi kau tak boleh meninggalkanku. Ingat janjimu?" Racau Sasuke cemas.

Bola mata Sakura bergerak-gerak seolah mencari sesuatu di mata Sasuke. Perlahan gadis itu terkekeh, lengannya terulur memeluk prianya.

"Sasuke-kun." Desah gadis itu. Dia menyurukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sasuke. Menyamankan dirinya.

Sasuke? Tentu saja dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu berkali-kali penuh syukur. Sasuke tahu dari gesturnya, Sakura sudah memaafkannya. Bahkan tak ada satu hal pun lagi yang akan membuatnya berpikir jika Sakura akan meninggalkannya.

Seperti dia yang mencintai gadisnya, Sakurapun mencintainya. Sasuke bisa bernafas lega.

Selanjutnya, mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama duduk di kursi taman. Saling bersandar satu sama lain. Menyamankan diri dengan keberadaan yang lain. Tak ada kata. Hanya senyuman dan tatapan mata ke arah langit gelap. Hingga Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah gadisnya.

"Baby, kapan aku bisa berterima kasih pada keluargamu?" Bisik Sasuke saat dalam perjalanan mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumah Sabaku.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan prianya. Dengan senyum jenaka dia menatap Sasuke.

"Jika kau punya waktu. Ah dan sepertinya kau butuh bingkisan." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bercanda. Kali ini ganti Sasuke yang tertawa.

"Tentu saja." Tawa Sasuke berubah menjadi senyuman. Rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura mengerat lalu perlahan wajahnya melembutkan namun serius. "Sayang, apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?"

"Hm?" Sakura justru mengernyitkan dahi bingung mendengar nada memelas Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Temari sudah mengatakan semuanya. Semua yang dilakukan ayahku pada kalian..." Suara Sasuke makin lirih.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lembut. Tangan mungilnya terulur membelai wajah Sasuke.

"Tak ada. Ini masalah keluargaku."

"Tentu saja ada!" Protes Sasuke. Namun dia hanya ditanggapi dengan seringai menggoda gadisnya. Seolah mengatakan 'kau kan bukan keluarga'.

"Sakura..." Erang Sasuke tak terima yang justru menguarkan tawa merdu kekasihnya. Melihat itu tentu saja dia tak bisa lebih jengkel lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas saat mobil yang disupiri Menma berhenti didepan pagar rumah Sabaku. "Baby, aku sangat mencintaimu. Ancaman kuno tuan Fugaku itu tak akan berhasil memisahkan kita. Benarkan?!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura lagi. Membelai lembut surai merah muda gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk sembari bergumam mengiyakan. "Aku harus masuk." Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke sebelum keluar mobil. Sasuke dengan wajah tak rela mengekor dibelakangnya. Berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Sakura.

Sayangnya itu sulit terjadi saat Kankuro muncul menyambut sakura. Tanpa repot-repot memberi salam atau apapun dia membanting pintu pagar didepan wajah Sasuke. Dengan pasrah Sasuke memilih memesan tiket kembali ke kotanya.

Kali ini apapun yang dilakukan Sabaku padanya, dia akan menerima dengan lapang dada. A ah. Bukankah Sasuke berubah menjadi pemaaf dalam semalam? Itu kemajuan yang bagus.

Sasuke hanya sempat tertidur setengah jam di pesawat. Sisanya benar-benar terjaga. Tapi itu sama sekali tak mengganggu moodnya. Dia tiba di kantor seperti biasa dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lebih baik dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Untuk Menma, Sasuke membuatnya mengawasi gadisnya dan melaporkan apapun yang dilakukan kesayangannya itu.

Saat makan siang, Shino mengatakan jika dia ada janji dengan nona Akasuna. Tentu saja itu maksudnya Karin.

Meski dia tak merasa melakukan itu, Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Dia tahu jika yang melakukan adalah ayahnya. Tentu saja dia mengiyakan untuk menemui gadis yang lebih keras kepala daripada Sakura.

"Kau datang?" Karin tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke restoran tempatnya menunggu.

"Hn." Dengan acuh pria itu melambaikan tangan pada pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu. Dia lapar. Dan seketika dia menyesal tidak memilih Sarapan bersama gadisnya. Padahal mereka sudah susah payah bertemu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat, dan kau memiliki kantung mata. Apa kau tidak tidur dengan baik?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari Karin. Sungguh dia tak tahu perasaan gadis didepannya sebenarnya terbuat dari apa. Kenapa bisa berubah dalam waktu singkat. Sasuke belum lupa bagaimana Karin marah padanya pada malam pesta. Sebenarnya itu cukup menjengkelkan mengingat Sasuke harus mengirimkan paket sebagai permintaan maaf pada supplier itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau bisa berhenti khawatir." Gumam Sasuke acuh. Mengabaikan ekspresi tertekan Karin.

"Kita akan pergi memilih cincin pertunangan setelah makan siang. Ku rasa Paman sudah mengatakan itu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ya, ayahnya memerintahkan ini itu yang sama sekali bukan urusan pekerjaan melalui pesan suara. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Aku senang kau tidak mempersulit hal ini." Sasuke merasa kasihan melihat Karin memaksakan senyum manisnya.

"Karin." Sasuke menyudahi makannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku yakin sebenarnya kau tahu ini tak akan berhasil. Berhentilah merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau lebih berharga dari yang kau kira."

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tahu diseberangnya Karin sedang gemetar. Entah itu menahan marah atau tangis. Dia merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya setelah ini jika Karin masih bertahan dengan kekeraskepalaannya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun?" Dengan mata berkilau karna genangan air mata, Karin menatap Sasuke. Tatapan sarat akan luka dan keputusasaan. Sesungguhnya gadis itu sangat memelas, memohon pengertian pria didepannya. "Bahkan sampai tingkat dimana aku rela melakukan hal-hal tak masuk akal. Aku mencintaimu hingga seolah kehilangan tujuan hidupku saat berhenti. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tak melihatku?"

Kali ini Karin menutup matanya, berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. Tapi siapapun akan tahu jika hal itu mustahil. Deru nafasnya mengiringi saat bulir air mata jatuh satu persatu.

Sasuke meraih tisu dimeja dan menyodorkan pada gadis itu. Dia tak bisa memberikan sapu tangannya. Karna itu hak mutlak milik Sakura.

Keheningan menyelimuti Sasuke dan Karin. Namun itu sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya.

Sedangkan Karin mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Kesabarannya dan segala yang dilakukannya sama sekali tak berarti di mata Sasuke. Karin sadar jika peruntungannya tak sebagus Sasuke. Kali ini dia hanya akan membiarkan waktu yang menjawab, apakah Sasuke akan menjadi miliknya atau Sakura. Karin tidak masalah meski seumur hidup Sasuke hanya mencintai Sakura, yang terpenting Sasuke selalu bersamanya.

"Bahkan jika itu bukan aku, kau dan Sakura tak akan berhasil. Kalian terlalu berbeda." Gumam Karin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jika Sakura tak bisa naik, maka aku yang akan turun." Sasuke tersenyum tenang. Dia memiliki keyakinan untuk melakukan itu.

Meski Karin telah pergi, Sasuke tetap pergi ke toko perhiasan. Dia memesan cincin untuknya dan Sakura. Tentu saja bentuknya sederhana dengan ukiran nama pasangan di bagian dalam. Sasuke tersenyum senang, setidaknya karna ide Fugaku mencari cincin, dia jadi punya kejutan untuk Sakura.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari Fugaku, tak butuh waktu lama untuknya tahu tentang Sasuke yang tak jadi pergi memilih cincin pertunangan bersama Karin. Mikoto menghubungi Sasuke agar makan malam di rumah.

"Berhentilah membuat hal-hal menjadi sulit, Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku dengan nada sedingin es saat selesai makan malam.

"Tentu saja. Sebaliknya, berhentilah melakukan hal-hal sulit, tou-san. Itu akan membuatmu lelah." Dengus Sasuke dengan nada malas. Namun setiap orang yang mendengarnya akan tahu jika Sasuke menentang ayahnya. "Seberapapun tou-san menyulitkan keluarga Sabaku, Sakura tak akan meninggalkanku."

Sasuke berucap dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi. Sedangkan Fugaku untuk beberapa saat tertegun sebelum bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kau terlalu yakin."

"Tou-san, keyakinanku ini bakat bawaan." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Melihat sikap Sasuke, Fugaku menahan diri agar tidak menggeretakkan giginya. Putranya ini benar-benar tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Itachi yang lebih penurut. "Kau sama sekali tak memiliki pilihan, pertunangannya tetap akan berlangsung dua Minggu lagi."

"Tou-san..." Fugaku mengangkat tangannya memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, semenjak Itachi meninggal, maka segala beban beralih padamu." Tutup Fugaku. Pria paruh baya itu melangkah pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menggeram jengkel. Sasuke menarik nafas demi meredakan gemuruh di hatinya.

"Sasu... cobalah lebih menuruti tou-sanmu." Mikoto dengan lembut berucap.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu masuk kamar putranya dengan khawatir. Tentu saja dia melihat perdebatan suami dan putranya. Mau tidak mau perasaan Mikoto menjadi sedih.

"Aku menurutinya dengan tidak membuatnya membatalkan pesta pertunangan." Sasuke menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

Melihat itu, Mikoto meraih handuk di tangan Sasuke. Mengarahkan putranya untuk duduk agar dia bisa mengeringkan rambut putranya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Sasu..."

"Kenapa Kaa-san bicara seperti itu?" Sasuke menatap pantulan ibunya di cermin. Tatapan matanya begitu sendu, membuat perasaan Sasuke tak nyaman.

"Kau bukan seorang penurut yang memikirkan reputasi tou-sanmu. Melihatmu tidak begitu memberontak membuatku khawatir."

Sasuke meluruskan garis bibirnya, dia tak terkejut melihat ibunya sangat mengerti dirinya. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan mengatakan isi kepalanya.

"Kaa-san, apa kaa-san juga sangat mengenal Itachi?" Sasuke mengalihkan topik.

Gerakan tangan Mikoto melambat. Tampak jika wanita itu memikirkan sesuatu dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja. Itachi dan kau adalah putraku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengenal kalian."

"Menurut kaa-san, apa mungkin jika Itachi melakukan hal buruk? Seperti membunuh misalnya." Sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tak mau membuka luka lama. Hanya saja dia selalu penasaran apakah orang tuanya mengetahui kelakuan buruk Itachi pada Tayuya sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke tak menduga pertanyaannya akan membuat wajah Mikoto pucat pasi. Bahkan tangan wanita itu bergetar hebat yang berusaha disembunyikannya di dalam handuk. Tanpa konfirmasi ibunya,Sasuke sudah menebak kemungkinannya.

Tak tega melihat kondisi ibunya, Sasuke berbalik dan meraih tangan wanita itu. Mengecupnya lembut, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku kaa-san, maafkan aku." Gumam Sasuke lembut.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi Sasu, nii-sanmu adalah anak yang baik. Dia hanya sedikit nakal." Gumam Mikoto dengan nada bergetar.

Sasuke mengangguk. Sekali lagi dia mencium tangan ibunya sebelum wanita itu mengucapkan selamat malam padanya dan pergi.

"Aku juga mungkin akan sedikit nakal kaa-san." Gumam Sasuke sebelum merebahkan dirinya dan tidur.

Pagi harinya Sasuke terbangun oleh pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan mata masih terpejam, pria itu meraba-raba nakas untuk menemukan ponselnya.

Memaksakan matanya terbuka, Sasuke membaca pesan masuk. Seketika itu senyumnya mengembang. Bukan pesan yang istimewa, namun pengirimnya lebih dari sekedar istimewa. Ya, itu pesan ucapan 'selamat pagi' dari Sakura.

Pagi itu Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan berbalas pesan dengan gadisnya. Wajahnya melembut membayangkan Sakura yang bersiap kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Sakura bilang dia sudah mendapatkan maaf dari Matsuri meski belum mendapatkan sikap ramahnya. Lagi pula usaha keluarga Sabaku tidak begitu terguncang mengingat ada Shikamaru yang tak akan rela melihat Temari bersedih.

Untuk Gaara dan Kankuro, mereka akhirnya memutuskan mendirikan usaha sendiri. Modalnya tentu saja gabungan dari tabungan dua pria itu ditambah Sakura dan Temari.

Lalu untuk kesulitan yang dialami keluarga Matsuri, Sasuke sudah memerintahkan Sora untuk membantunya diam-diam. Setidaknya dia harus ikut andil dalam memperbaiki kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh ayahnya.

Sasuke juga memerintahkan Menma bersama beberapa orang mengawasi gerakan ayahnya. Menma harus mengeluh untuk ini. Bosnya terlalu memberinya banyak pekerjaan.

Sasuke mendesah, sepertinya ketegangan antara dia dan ayahnya semakin menjadi.

Disisi lain, Sasuke menerima laporan kemajuan persiapan pesta pertunangannya. Tidak begitu mengejutkan saat melihat daftar tamu undangannya. Tidak ada pengusaha kelas tiga yang diundang.

Sasuke mengamati desain undangan berwarna perak dan emas ditangannya. Terukir namanya dan nama Karin diatasnya dengan manis. Sungguh sangat disayangkan.

Ditengah kesibukan, Sasuke menyempatkan mengunjungi rumah keluarga Sabaku. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura dan Temari. Setidaknya belum.

Sasuke berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Gaara dipintu pagar. Dia pikir akan lebih baik jika bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Sabaku saja daripada salah satu sepupu pria Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau menawariku masuk?" Tanya Sasuke menekan kejengkelannya.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Sayangnya itu akan membuat Sakura marah padaku." Gaara mengangkat bahunya acuh namun menyingkir, memberikan jalan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

Gaara membimbingnya masuk ke ruang tamu. Sasuke mengamati rumah yang terlihat sama sepinya dengan rumahnya. Namun ada sedikit perbedaan, suasana di rumah ini sedikit hangat.

"Hanya ada aku sendiri di rumah. Yang lain sedang mengunjungi Temari." Gaara mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk dengan gestur tangannya. Pria itu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Bagaimanapun tidak sukanya dia pada Sasuke, dia tidak bisa memperlakukan. Orang yang disukai Sakura dengan sembarangan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, setelah mendengar penjelasan Gaara, dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang jengkel. Untuk apa dia jauh-jauh ke kota ini jika bisa ke tempat Temari. Itu akan lebih menghemat waktu dan tenaga!

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Gaara kembali dari dapur dan meletakkan dua kaleng cola di meja. Itu pilihan minuman yang aneh bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan undangan didepan Gaara. Membiarkan pria yang memasang wajah bingung itu meraih undangan indah didepannya. Hanya butuh satu detik untuk Gaara mengubah wajahnya menjadi bengis setelah membaca nama yang tercantum. Matanya berkilat berbahaya memandang Sasuke.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?!" Desis Gaara tajam. Dia benar-benar ingin mencekik Sasuke sampai mati. Bagaimana bisa pria itu meletakkan undangan terkutuk didepannya dengan ringan. Sementara Sakura mencintainya sampai rela mengorbankan apapun.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Dengar, aku memang akan bertunangan tapi dengan Sakura." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan tenang dan penuh keyakinan.

Gaara tentu saja menatap pria itu sangsi. "Kau pikir aku buta huruf?" Ejeknya. Dia tanpa menyisakan sedikit kesopanan meremas kertas undangan di tangannya.

"Maksudku pesta memang disiapkan untukku dan Karin, tapi tak ada salahnya mengubah gadisnya menjadi Sakura. Kau tahu, jika aku membatalkan pestanya, itu akan menjadi hal yang mubazir."

Gaara berdecak jengkel mendengar nada jenaka Sasuke. Seolah pria itu sedang merencanakan kenakalan ala remaja. Gaara jadi mempertanyakan, sebenarnya bagaimana pola pikir si jenius Uchiha.

"Ku rasa itu bukan hal yang cukup bagus. Kau akan mempermalukan Akasuna dan Uchiha secara bersamaan. Mungkin kau bisa menghadapinya, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia akan dianggap sebagai perebut kekasih orang." Dengus Gaara tak suka.

"Aku tahu, karna itulah akan ada beberapa improvisasi dariku nanti. Seperti kalian yang menyayangi Sakura, akupun tak akan membiarkan gadis itu terluka."

Gaara tertawa mengejek mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Jika kau lupa, beberapa hari lalu kau membuat Sakura menangis."

Sasuke mengerang. Dia memang tahu jika Sakura selalu terbuka pada keluarganya. Tapi jika bisa, Sasuke harap Sakura tak akan terbuka tentang hal-hal yang memojokkannya.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau tak membahas itu lagi." Sinis Sasuke.

"Tentu, jika aku sedang senang." Sahut Gaara acuh tak acuh yang membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel.

"Aku sangat berharap kalian akan datang pada pesta pertunangan itu. Dan Gaara..." Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah serius namun terkesan lembut. Membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sebenarnya lebih cenderung jijik.

Sasuke membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan Gaara. "Terimakasih untuk segala kemudahan yang kalian berikan padaku dan Sakura. Terima kasih untuk tidak membenciku dan Sakura. Dan terima kasih telah merawat Sakura dengan baik."

"Berhentilah bersikap menjijikkan. Sakura adalah keluarga kami, tentu saja kami akan merawatnya dengan baik." Gaara makin mengerutkan keningnya tidak nyaman dengan tingkah Sasuke. Dia terbiasa untuk bersikap sinis pada pria itu. Dan saat Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh berterima kasih, tentu saja membuat Gaara sangat canggung. Tapi dia tak akan mengakuinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, tentu saja dia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mengumpati Gaara dengan semua bahasa kotor yang ada. Tidak bisakah pria itu menjadi sedikit baik saat ini?

Malas berbasa-basi lagi, Sasuke mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pulang. Bersama Gaara lebih lama akan membuatnya matang karna suhu panas.

Karna besok adalah hari libur, Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya selama perjalanan kembali ke kotanya. Dia berencana akan menghabiskan seharian besok dengan berkencan. Sasuke mulai bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan. Bukan karna belum siap dan ingkar janji. Tapi karna error browser akunya. Makanya ini coba publish lewat app.

.

.

Keyikarus

26 Desember 2017

.

.

.

up selanjutnya

30 Desember 2017


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengesampingkan segala kecurangan yang mulai dilakukannya, Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura. Saat ini jam enam pagi. Biasanya gadisnya itu akan bangun lebih siang dihari libur seperti ini. Sebenarnya waktu kerja gadis itu diaturnya sendiri. Tapi sudahlah, kita pakai aturan umum saja sebagai tolak ukur hari libur.

Butuh usaha sedikit lebih keras membuat Sakura akhirnya membuka pintu. Gadis itu terlihat manis mengenakan piyama putih polos dengan motif polkadot. Tangannya bergerak malas menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Sasuke terpesona. Selalu. Sasuke sampai bertanya-tanya, seberapa banyak stok pesona Sakura sampai Sasuke tak pernah bosan?

"Sasuke-kun..." Suara serak Sakura membuat perasaan bersalah Sasuke muncul. Seharusnya dia tidak datang sepagi ini.

Sebelum Sakura bertanya apapun lagi, Sasuke sudah membopongnya, membawa gadis itu ke kamar. "Sssh baby, tidurlah lagi."

Sepertinya Sakura bahkan tak mendengar ucapannya. Gadis itu meringkuk nyaman dipelukannya. Sekarang Sasuke bersyukur datang sepagi ini. Dia jadi bisa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sakura!

Dengan lembut Sasuke membaringkan gadisnya di ranjang. Menarik selimut, berusaha melindungi gadisnya dari udara dingin pagi hari.

Sasuke memperhatikan detil wajah cantik yang menggosok bantal dengan malas. Hatinya bergetar gemas. Pria itu tersenyum lembut, membungkuk untuk memberikan kecupan di dahi Sakura lalu keluar.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sakura, sekarang Sasuke bingung akan melakukan apa. Tadinya dia datang pagi hari agar bisa menghabiskan waktu santai lebih banyak bersama Sakura. Sayangnya dia baru ingat kebiasaan malas Sakura dihari libur setelah sampai didepan pintu rumah Sakura.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, Sasuke memutuskan membuatkan Sakura sarapan. Selama ini dia selalu makan masakan Sakura, tidak ada salahnya kan sesekali dia ganti membuatkan Sakura sesuatu.

Berpikir jika dia tak pernah beraktivitas di dapur selain mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas, maka Sasuke mengandalkan internet.

Dia memilih situs yang paling banyak dikunjungi dan mendapat predikat mudah.

Sayangnya standar mudah Sasuke dan orang lain sangat berbeda. Dia sampai tak habis pikir dimana kesulitan memasak sampai dia bahkan gagal membuat hal mudah itu.

Satu jam dihabiskan Sasuke dan hanya menghasilkan roti dengan selai kacang. Jangan lupakan segelas susu. Yeah prestasinya selama ini sama sekali tidak berguna di dapur. Menyedihkan.

Meski begitu Sasuke masih dengan bangga membawa sarapan buatannya ke kamar Sakura. Di kepalanya terbayang adegn romantis ala drama atau novel. Intinya itu hal umum dan tak ada alasan untuk Sasuke tidak bisa mengalaminya.

Skenarionya, Sakura akan terbangun karna aroma lezat Sarapan buatannya. Tapi dia harus melewati bagian ini, kecuali dia rela mengatakan Sakura kan bangun karna aroma susu. Itu tidak buruk. Tapi sangat tidak berkesan.

Selanjutnya Sakura akan terpesona karna Sasuke dengan penuh perhatian membuatkannya sarapan dan menghadiahinya ciuman selamat pagi. Itu romantis, tapi Sasuke sangat meragukan itu akan terjadi.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Saat Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sakura, dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Gadisnya sudah tidak ada di ranjang. Meletakkan sarapan di nakas, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya yang berakhir di pintu kamar mandi.

Niat nakal segera terlintas dikepalanya. Hany sedetik karna Sasuke langsung menendang ide itu ke belakang kepalanya. Dia tidak akan menjadi begitu tidak bermoral hanya karna ada kesempatan. Hidup hubungan sehat!

Selagi Sasuke bersenang-senang dengan khayalannya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sakura keluar menggunakan bathrobe juga rambut basah. Pikiran yang sangat nakal kali ini tidak hanya melintas dikepalanya, melainkan berputar-putar menggodanya.

"Sasuke-kun. Pintu keluar di sebelah sini." Sakura menunjuk pintu kamar. Wajahnya seolah berkata 'sejak kapan pria ini menjadi begitu tidak sopan?'

"Mmm bisakah aku membantumu mengeringkan rambut?" Tanya Sasuke dengan jantung bertalu-talu. Berusaha menahan gairahnya agar tidak sampai ke wajahnya.

Melihat Sakura yang menatapnya curiga, Sasuke langsung kalang kabut. Dengan cepat dia bergeser, membiarkan Sakura melihat sarapan buatannya. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal baik. Lihat? Aku sudah membuat sarapan..."

Sasuke ingin pensiun menjadi Uchiha. Saat ini dia begitu cerewet dan gugup. Itu sama sekali tidak mirip ayahnya. Oke, dorong ayahnya ke bagian tidak penting.

"Baiklah, hanya mengeringkan rambut. Aku tidak mau hamil sebelum mendapatkan status resmi." Sakura tersenyum manis namun penuh ancaman. Meski begitu, dia masih berjalan menuju meja rias.

"Tentu saja. Tapi jika Temari dengar ini, mungkin dia bisa mencekikmu." Sasuke meraih hair dryer. Dengan lembut mengambil helai demi helai rambut Sakura. Ini menyenangkan. Memanjakan Sakura selalu menjadi hobinya.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi kan Sasuke-kun." Sakura justru tersenyum manis menyahutinya. Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut Sakura, Sasuke keluar untuk membiarkan gadis itu memakai bajunya. Tidak butuh lama untuk Sasuke melihat Sakura keluar mengenakan kaos lengan panjang yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana jeans selutut. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti buaya Sasuke. Sangat manis. Sasuke yakin jika terlalu lama melihat ini dia akan terkena diabetes.

"Kenapa ke sini begitu pagi?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ingin mengajakmu berkencan."

"Apa sekarang sudah terlambat?" Sasuke tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bernada main-main dari Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak. Pergi sekarang?" Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tersenyum ceria, Sakura menyambut tangan Sasuke.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Meskipun mereka sadar jika butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk menemukan halte terdekat.

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mereka yang terjalin. Matanya menatap gerakan sederhana itu dengan takjub. Gadis itu merasa kembali ke masa-masa sekolah. Ke saat Sasuke dan dia melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal namun manis.

Perlahan tatapannya naik dan bertemu dengan mata jernih prianya. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan tertawa bersamaan. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Mereka sampai lupa sudah berapa lama mereka merindukan perasaan seperti ini. Tenang dan nyaman. Tanpa satu kekhawatiranpun.

Sesampainya di halte, mereka justru bingung menentukan tujuan. Seharusnya ini tanggung jawab Sasuke yang mengajak berkencan. Sayangnya dia pikir sudah mengunjungi semua tempat. Membuatnya mengeluh, apa mereka harus menjadi tempat yang lebih jauh hanya untuk berkencan?

Mendengar keluhan Sasuke, tentu saja Sakura tertawa. Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Melihat dari sikap Sasuke, bukan hal aneh jika mereka sudah mengunjungi nyaris semua tempat wisata dalam negeri. Bahkan beberapa kali keluar negeri. Karna itulah, Sakura memutuskan agar mereka berjalan-jalan santai menyusuri trotoar saja. Toh mereka belum pernah benar-benar menikmati pemandangan sekitar sini.

Berjalan santai tidak menghabiskan banyak tenaga, lagipula mereka akan berhenti saat melihat penjual makanan enak. Mencicipi dari satu toko ke toko lain. Terkadang bahkan masuk ke toko aksesoris, membeli pernak-pernik kecil yang lucu. Dan terkadang duduk ditaman untuk mengulang lagi cerita sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Berdebat dan tertawa. Sasuke sangat menyukai suasana ini.

Menjelang sore, mereka sampai di pasar jongkok yang biasa buka mulai jam lima sore hingga tengah malam. Di sebut pasar jongkok karna penjual menggelar lapak dagangannya ditanah sehingga pembeli berjongkok saat memilih barang.

Sakura tertawa saat melihat Sasuke mengernyit tak nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya mereka kencan ditempat yang murah meriah. Sakura bisa memaklumi itu.

Berhubung Sakura akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman berjalan berdesak-desakkan dengan pembeli lainya disepanjang pasar, mereka memutuskan masuk ke tenda penjual makanan yang berada di ujung jalan.

Sakura duduk dipojok, antara dinding terpal dan Sasuke. Ini menjaga agar Sakura tidak secara tak sengaja bersentuhan saat ada pembeli lain. Terutama pria. Meski traumanya tidak separah dulu, Sakura merasa menghindari insiden lebih baik.

Posisi Sakura membuatnya bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu sepanjang pasar yang mulai hidup. Menerangi malam dengan cahaya lemah yang memukau.

Sementara itu, disamping Sakura, Sasuke lebih menikmati memandang Sakura daripada lampu-lampu cantik disana. Melihat senyum senang Sakura membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Dia senang memutuskan meluangkan waktu untuk Sakura. Hasil yang didapatkan selalu sangat memuaskan.

Saat pesanan mereka datang, mereka mulai mengobrol santai sembari menikmati makanan.

Jam sembilan malam, Sasuke menghubungi Manma agar menjemput mereka.

Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama dengan gadisnya, pekerjaannya menunggu. Setelah berpamitan dan memberi satu ciuman di pipi Sakura, Sasuke pulang. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin agar kata 'pulang' berarti kembali ke tempat Sakura berada. Tapi sepertinya dia masih harus menunggu.

"Apa ayah melakukan sesuatu lagi?" Sasuke bertanya saat dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Sampai sekarang belum ada hal lain. Tapi sepertinya tuan Fugaku mencurigai pergerakan anda." Sasuke mengangguk. Hal aneh jika ayahnya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dia seorang Fugaku.

Sampai di rumahnya, Sasuke disambut oleh Mikoto. Wanita itu dengan lembut mengajak Sasuke ke meja makan.

Harusnya Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati provokasi Fugaku saat selesai makan malam. Lagi pula dia tidak terlalu banyak menelan makanan hingga kecil kemungkinan untuk mual.

"Kau mengganti undangan?" Buka Fugaku. Sasuke memang memerintah seseorang untuk mengganti undangan sebelum tersebar. Jadi undangan yang dibawanya pada Gaara ada versi lama.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sasu, kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau ingin membuat malu Uchiha dan Akasuna?" Keluh Mikoto dengan nada memelas. Wanita itu tidak pernah keras namun tidak juga pernah menyetujui keinginan Sasuke dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Sasori. Dia akan membuat keluarganya mengerti." Sahutan Sasuke membuat Fugaku tak bisa lagi hanya mencengkeram pisau ditangannya. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu kelepasan melemparkan pisau makannya pada Sasuke.

Mikoto berteriak ketakutan sementara Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Pipinya terasa perih karna tergores. Sebut saja dia beruntung karna pisau itu tidak menimbulkan luka fatal padanya.

Suasana yang tadinya kaku berubah semakin berat. Tidak ada yang bicara kecuali Mikoto yang berteriak menyuruh pelayan membawakannya kotak obat.

"Fugaku! Kau keterlaluan!" Umpat Mikoto sembari berusaha mengusap darah yang mengalir di pipi Sasuke namun ditepis perlahan oleh putranya.

"Aku tidak akan mundur. Jika Tou-san bersikeras tidak membiarkan aku dengan Sakura. Bukan masalah bagiku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Uchiha..."

"Sasuke!" Ini Mikoto yang berteriak tidak terima.

"...Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli dengan Uchiha dan Akasuna." Lanjut Sasuke. Inilah yang membuatnya menyerahkan tugas memberikan pengertian ke keluarga Akasuna pada Sasori. Karna sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan kehormatan keluarga itu. Sasuke mengabaikan Mikoto yang menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Wanita itu menangis.

"Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke, kau bisa bersama Sakura meski menikah dengan Karin. Itu bukan masalah bagi kaa-san." Bujuk Mikoto memegangi tangan putranya. Dia sudah cukup kehilangan satu putranya. Mikoto tak akan bertahan jika kehilangan Sasuke.

Hanya saja wanita itu tidak sadar jika toleransinya justru membuat wajah Sasuke semakin mengeras.

"Kau pikir hidupmu akan mudah tanpa dukungan Uchiha Corp?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikoto ke Fugaku. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Kau salah jika berpikir seolah aku belum lulus sekolah tou-san. Bahkan jika aku tak memiliki tabungan dari Uchiha corp, aku sama sekali tak kehilangan jalan untuk hidup layak. Potensi ku cukup untuk mendapatkan posisi di perusahaan besar selain Uchiha Corp. Dunia tak akan menyia-nyiakan bakat bagus."

Fugaku tahu jika ucapan Sasuke bukanlah omong kosong. Dunia tak kekurangan perusahaan sebesar Uchiha Corp. Dan bakat Sasuke dibidang bisnis sangat menjanjikan.

"Sebaliknya tou-san. Kau hanya memiliki ku untuk dipercaya. Setidaknya masa pensiunmu tidak akan kekurangan sesuatu apapun." Sasuke juga benar tentang ini. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sepupu-sepupunya saat memegang kekuasaan utama Uchiha.

Sasuke beranjak ke kamarnya. Dia masih mendengar bagaimana ibunya menangis dan memohon pada ayahnya.

"Fugaku. Berhentilah keras kepala. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Kita hanya punya dia, Fugaku."

Entah karna alasan yang mana, Fugaku bersuara sebelum dia masuk ke kamar.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian!" Raung Fugaku. Pria paruh baya itu masih sempat menggebrak meja makan sebelum menghilang ke ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Itu berarti ayahnya terpaksa menyetujui apapun yang dilakukannya. Cukup bagus. Dia menoleh, menatap ibunya yang mengusap air matanya. Hanya sebentar sebelum masuk ke kamar.

Keesokkan harinya, Pamannya datang ke kantornya saat jam makan siang. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Meski kesannya selalu baik pada pamannya, tapi Sasuke tidak suka segala sikap pamannya. Untunglah pamannya membawa Noa.

Sasuke dengan senang menggendong adik kecilnya itu. Mencium gemas pipi gembilnya. Sepertinya dia memiliki respek yang baik untuk anak-anak.

"Kau bisa membuatnya jika ingin." Celetuk pamannya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan khawatir, itu akan terjadi secepatnya." Acuh Sasuke. Dia menarik kursi untuknya dan membiarkan Noa duduk di pangkuannya.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan pada pelayan. Dia membiarkan Noa memilih makanan yang diinginkannya. Gadis kecil di pangkuannya lebih banyak memilih cake. Entah gen siapa yang membuat Noa menjadi pecinta makanan manis.

"Aku sudah menerima undangannya. Kau tahu, itu membuat media cukup heboh." Pamannya bicara tanpa memandangnya. Pria yang selalu seenaknya itu lebih fokus pada makanannya.

"Seharusnya tidak seheboh itu." Gumam Sasuke. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan mulut adik kecilnya dengan tisu.

"Seharusnya lebih dari itu. Kalau kau lupa, kau adalah putra tunggal dan pewaris Utama Uchiha. Tanpa kabar pertunangan atau berhubungan dengan Putri konglomerat manapun, tau-tau kau mau menikah." Benar, Sasuke mengubah pertunangannya menjadi pernikahan. Ide ini didapatkannya dari Naruto. Maksudnya, Sasuke hanya ingin melakukannya lebih cepat daripada pria pirang itu.

Ah apa Sasuke lupa bilang jika Naruto meneleponnya dan mengomel panjang lebar saat menerima undangan? Sepertinya pesta lajangnya nanti tidak akan berakhir baik. Mungkin ide bagus jika Sasuke tidak usah melakukan hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah melamar Sakura? Ku pikir dia akan panik menjadi berita diberbagai media."

"Ah!" Sasuke tersentak saat pamannya mengucapkan hal itu.

Sasuke mengabaikan tawa lebar pamannya. Sekarang dia benar-benar cemas. Ada apa dengan otaknya yang melupakan bagian paling penting? Bagaimana bisa dia lupa mengatakan tujuannya di kencan kemarin.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu." Pamannya meraih Noa. "Itupun kalau Sakura menerima lamarannya ha ha ha." Pria paruh baya sialan itu tertawa lebar. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dan tagihan makanan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **30 Desember 2017**

.

.

.

Up selanjutnya

3 Januari 2018


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya di lantai dengan gelisah. Sementara tangannya memegang ponsel, matanya tak lepas dari televisi yang memberitakan tentang dirinya dan calon pengantin misteriusnya. Mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Meski bukan hal mengagetkan mengingat Sasuke sama sekali tak mencetak fotonya di undangan itu.

Sekarang Sasuke justru makin gelisah. Dia tak bisa memilih cara terbaik untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Sakura. Pria itu tentu saja jadi banyak berfikir setelah Temari menghubunginya beberapa menit lalu. Mengatakan dirinya mengerikan. Ya ya Sasuke tahu dirinya sedikit ceroboh.

Disaat dia menimbang akan menghubungi Sakura atau langsung menemui gadis itu, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk. Melihat pengirimnya, Sasuke jadi was-was. Dia khawatir isi pesan itu sebuah makian atau umpatan atau protesan atau... sejenisnya.

Sasuke menatap lama ponselnya sebelum menarik nafas dan mengetuk notifikasi untuk membuka pesannya.

 _Temui aku besok pagi._

Sasuke dikecewakan dengan cepat. Hany itu pesannya. Tidak ada makian atau lainnya. Dia menghela nafas lega. Hanya sebentar sebelum dia gelisah lagi. Bahkan lebih parah karna membayangkan apa yang terjadi besok pagi. Hasilnya, Sasuke hanya mampu memejamkan matanya beberapa menit sebelum terbangun di pagi hari.

Setelah mandi, dia turun untuk sarapan bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Fugaku hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu memulai sarapannya. Dia tak akan repot-repot mengatakan sesuatu setelah kemarin. Meski ekspresinya dingin, jelas pria paruh baya itu sangat terganggu melihat Sasuke tidak bersiap untuk bekerja pagi ini.

Sasuke sendiri sudah menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada sekretarisnya. Dia kan meluangkan sedikit lebih banyak waktunya untuk Sakura menjelang pernikahannya. Itu hal wajar kan.

"Kemana kau akan pergi hari ini Sasu?" Tanya Mikoto lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengambilkan lauk untuk Sasuke.

"Ke rumah Sakura. Terima kasih." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bekerja? Ah tentu saja. Sasuke kau akan menikah dalam beberapa hari. Putraku sudah dewasa." Sasuke mendongak menatap senyum lembut ibunya. Tentu saja dia membalas senyum itu. "Kau masih bisa memikirkannya, Sayang. Jika... jika kau memiliki keraguan, kau bisa membatalkannya. Jangan pikirkan kami. Pernikahanmu adalah hal penting yang harusnya menjadi hal terbaik. Sayang..."

"Kaa-san." Potong Sasuke. Selera makannya turun ke titik nol mendengar kata-kata ibunya. "Aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan pilihanku. Dan aku yakin aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Jadi, daripada kaa-san berharap aku berubah pikiran. Lebih baik kaa-san belajar menerima Sakura. Belajar menyayanginya seperti kaa-san menyayangimu."

Brak. Fugaku meninggalkan meja makan setelah menggebrak kuat. Mikoto menghela nafas sementara tidak ada yang berubah pada wajah Sasuke.

"Sasu..."

"Kaa-san, aku akan selalu mementingkan Sakura di atas yang lainnya. Jika kaa-san ingin kita selalu bersama dan hidup bahagia, belajarlah untuk menerima dan menyayangi Sakura." Sasuke menyudahi sarapannya. Dia beranjak mencium pipi ibunya lalu pergi.

Setidaknya dia sudah memberikan jalan yang bisa dilalui mereka bersama. Jika ibunya memilih jalan lain, itu adalah pilihannya. Dan Sasuke memiliki pilihan sendiri.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada didepan rumah Sakura. Setelah menenangkan rasa gelisahnya, dia turun dari mobil. Sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu pagar, sosok Sakura terlihat keluar dari rumah.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup gugup saat Sakura menghampirinya. Dia tiba-tiba kesulitan memilih kata apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun, tidak keberatan mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" Potong Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Diam-diam dia mendesah lega, namun juga tertekan mengingat apa yang ingin diucapkannya masih harus tertunda.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu kemana?" Sahut Sakura acuh tak acuh. Bahkan mata gadis itu hanya tertuju pada ponsel, membuat Sasuke semakin tak enak hati.

"Kau selalu memiliki banyak tujuan. Aku tak bisa memastikannya." Desah Sasuke menyerah. Dia membelokkan mobil sesuai arah tangan Sakura yang menunjukkan jalan. Ini juga membuat Sasuke tertekan. Gadisnya bahkan tak repot-repot mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Uhm Sakura, apa kau marah padaku." Tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat menerka tujuan mereka.

Sakura menoleh padanya, lalu tersenyum "bagaimana mungkin aku marah pada pacarku yang melakukan lamaran dengan cara paling spektakuler?"

Dan bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tersanjung atas pujian untuk hal yang tak dilakukannya. Sakura sedang menyindirnya! Bahkan senyum gadis itu terasa janggal.

"Sakura, maafku. Sebenarnya aku akan mengatakannya saat kita berkencan kemarin. Tapi aku lupa..." lesu Sasuke diakhir kalimat. Dia tak bisa menatap memelas pada Sakura karna sedang menyetir.

"Kenapa kau berkata hal seperti itu? Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Ku anggap semua berita itu adalah lamaranmu. Dalam bentuk yang tak biasa dan... cukup kurang ajar." Sakura menggoyangkan kepalanya seolah bicara yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke jadi ragu. Bagus jika Sakura benar-benar menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi jika itu hanya sarkasme, Sasuke dalam masalah serius.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya sesuai instruksi Sakura. Hanya saja dia merasa aneh saat menyadari tempat tujuan mereka adalah pemakaman. Mereka menghabiskan lebih dari satu jam perjalanan untuk pergi ke pemakaman. Seharusnya ini penting bagi Sakura.

"Kemarilah Sasuke-kun, aku akan mengenalkan pada seseorang." Sakura menggenggam tangannya, membawanya masuk ke area pemakaman.

"Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak lama. Tapi sejujurnya aku sendiri bahkan tak yakin akan berakhir denganmu, jadi tak pernah membawamu ke sini." Mendengar celoteh Sakura, Sasuke memiliki dugaan makam siapa yang akan mereka kunjungi. Dia sedikit kecewa mengetahui Sakura Bahkan tak yakin mereka akan sampai pada tahap pernikahan. Tapi Sasuke mengerti. Keluarganya terlalu mementingkan status yang membuat Sakura pesimis. Disaat seperti ini Sasuke bersyukur Sakura tak meninggalkannya meski memiliki rasa pesimis itu.

Dan Sasuke benar saat melihat nama yang tertera di batu nisan. Haruno Tayuya. Dia hampir melupakan nama ini.

Sakura berjongkok disamping makam. Dengan hati-hati dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dibawanya dalam paper bag. Itu sebuah bunga dengan pot mini. Bunga imitasi karya Sakura.

Gadis itu mengambil pot bunga yang ada disitu dan memasukkannya ke dalam paperbag lalu menggantinya dengan bunga yang dia bawa.

Melihat bunga yang dimasukkan dalam paperbag, Sasuke pikir Sakura setidaknya ketempat ini seminggu sekali untuk menukarnya. Jika tidak, pasti kerusakan bunga daur ulang itu lebih parah.

"Aku memang memiliki pemikiran agak aneh. Jadi jangan terlalu memikirkan ini." Ucap Sakura merujuk pada bunga yang dibawanya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Nee-san, lihat, aku membawa seseorang yang... aku sukai. Dia melakukan hal yang cukup mengejutkan. Kau tahu, dia memutuskan akan menikahi ku tanpa lamaran terlebih dulu. Bukankah dia kurang ajar?"

Mendengar itu, mau tak mau wajah Sasuke menjadi pias karna rasa bersalah. Tapi dia sangat menahan diri agar tak menyela ucapan Sakura pada kakaknya.

"Nee-san tahu, dia adalah adik dari pria itu. Pria yang membuat nee-san meninggalkanku sendirian didunia. Tapi nee-san, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku harap nee-san tidak keberatan. Aku merindukan nee-san." Sakura mengusap air disudut matanya.

Sasuke ikut berjongkok. Dengan lembut dia mencium pelipis gadisnya. Dia tak bisa bicara dengan makam, namun dia bisa berjanji pada Tayuya jika dia akan menjaga Sakura. Sampai mereka tak memiliki waktu untuk tetap hidup di dunia.

Melihat Sakura rutin mengunjungi dan kemungkinan bicara dengan Tayuya. Sasuke merasa dia bukanlah adik yang baik. Dalam enam tahun, Sasuke hanya mengunjungi makam kakaknya itu enam kali. Tepat saat ulang tahun pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Di sana, Sasuke meletakkan setangkai bunga lalu hanya diam menatap makam. Berusaha membayangkan kenangannya dengan Itachi. Mencari hal baik yang mereka miliki. Namun gagal. Ternyata mereka memang bukan adik kakak pada umumnya. Mereka tidak pernah bermain bersama. Disaat Sasuke mulai bisa bermain, Itachi sudah sibuk dengan teman sekolahnya, dengan segala jenis lesnya, dengan segala tuntutan tuan besar Fugaku. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke hanya tau jika Itachi adalah kakaknya tanpa merasakan kehadiran seorang kakak.

Mereka melangkah santai meninggalkan makam dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Aku serius saat mengatakan menganggap berita di tv sebagai lamaranmu." Ucap Sakura. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya meski tak menoleh untuk menatap kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke ingin menangis melihat betapa Sakura selalu menoleransi kesalahannya. Sakura selalu melihat kesalahannya dengan sudut pandang berbeda. Dia bukan gadis yang merepotkan.

Sasuke tidak langsung mengantar Sakura pulang. Dia justru membawa gadis itu ke butik langganannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memesan gaun pengantin yang dia pikir cocok untuk Sakura. Untuk ukuran, Sasuke memiliki gambaran dan niatnya akan membujuk Sakura untuk mencoba. Siapa yang tahu segalanya akan lebih mudah dari yang dipikirkan.

Sakura dengan sangat patuh mencoba gaun untuknya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak repot-repot melihat-lihat gaun lainnya. Dia benar-benar berpikiran terbuka. Sasuke senang.

Dei -perancangnya- bilang hanya butuh beberapa perbaikan untuk membuat gaun Sakura sempurna.

Dua hari menjelang hari pernikahan, Sasuke diundang ke apartemen Shikamaru. Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak. Tapi satu-satunya yang bisa dipikirkannya adalah Shikamaru membuat pesta bujangan untuknya.

Sasuke memencet bel. Tidak butuh dua kali pencet, seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia seorang pria paruh baya.

"Kau pasti Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kami sudah menunggumu. Ayo masuk, makan malam segera dimulai." Pria itu dengan ramah membawa Sasuke menuju ruang makan.

Sudah ada Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kankuro yang menunggu mereka. Pria paruh baya itu mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. Sasuke melirik Shikamaru, yang dilirik hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Karna Sasuke sudah datang, kita bisa memulai makan malam. Apakah kau tidak masalah berbicara dimeja makan?" Kalimat terakhir ditujukan paa Sasuke.

"Aku tidak masalah." Sahut Sasuke kalem. Keluarganya hanya memiliki kesempatan bertemu dimeja makan, tentu saja Sasuke akan terbiasa bicara di meja makan.

"Bagus." Pria itu membuat gestur agar semuanya memulai makan mereka. "Namaku Sabaku Rasa, Paman dari Sakura. Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengundangmu ke rumah kami, tapi sayangnya itu akan sangat menyita waktumu."

"Tidak begitu. Aku tentu akan meluangkan waktu jika tuan Sabaku mengundangku." Sahut Sasuke. Dia tidak sadar jika tiga pria lainnya mencibir sikap sok menurutnya. Sedangkan Sabaku Rasa terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan sok jadi anak baik. Kau bahkan tidak menemui ayahku sebelum memutuskan menikahi Sakura." Cibir Gaara.

"Entahlah, aku merasa seperti adikku dirampok." Tambah Kakuro.

Sasuke merasa terpojok. Dia melirik Shimaru yang masih acuh tak acuh. Yeah pria itu tak akan bergerak jika tak ada hubungannya dengan Temari dan Shikadai. Ngomong-ngomong kemana ibu dan anak itu?

"Jangan begitu. Tugas kita hanya memastikan Sakura bahagia. Selebihnya jangan terlalu berharap." Sepertinya ucapan Sabaku Rasa mendamaikan. Namun kenyataannya pria itu justru semakin memojokkan Sasuke.

"Tidak seperti itu, hanya saja terlalu banyak hal untuk dilakukan..."

"Dan kau melupakan kami." Potong Kankuro. Sasuke tidak bisa tidak mendesah, dia sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ini benar-benar banyak hal yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Pada Sakura saja Sasuke terlambat memberi tahu, apa lagi pada yang lainnya.

Lagi, Sasuke mendesah. Dia merasa sangat buruk. Dia pikir persiapannya sudah cukup baik, kenyataanya masih banyak detil yang terlupakan.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf untuk kesalahanku. Dan aku mohon, kalian mengizinkanku untuk menikahi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

Sabaku Rasa tertawa ringan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Itu bagus. Setidaknya kau menikahi Sakura lebih dulu sebelum membuatnya melahirkan."

Ucapan Sabaku Rasa membuat Shikamaru tersedak makanannya. Sementara dua saudaranya mendengus menahan tawa mengejek. Sasuke sangat bersimpati melihat Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan ekspresi tersiksa tapi tidak berani memberi bantuan apapun. Dia sedang dalam rangka menjilat keluarga Sakura!

Selesai makan malam, Sabaku Rasa dan dua anaknya memilih pergi ke rumah Sakura. Ternyata istrinya, Temari juga Shikadai ada di sana.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikahi Temari? Keluarganya tak akan selalu menyukaimu jika kau terus-terusan tanpa status." Gumam Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka berdiri di balkon. Menatap kelap-kelip lampu perkotaan dengan segelas anggur di tangan.

"Hhhhh! Kau membuatku terpojok." Keluh Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kau juga sengaja mengundangku tanpa memberitahu jika mereka di sini." Tuduh Sasuke.

"Jangan menyalahkan ku. Aku dibawah tekanan." Shikamaru membela diri.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa. Siapa yang menyangka jika mereka akan menjadi keluarga.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menikahi Temari."

"Kenapa? Kau tak sabar ingin menjadi saudaraku?"

"Menjijikkan!" Sasuke meninju lengan Shikamaru sementara yang ditinju terkekeh.

Bel berbunyi menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Shikamaru tersenyum lebar dan bergegas membuka pintu.

Yang datang Sai dan Naruto. Lengkap dengan sekantong besar camilan dan sekrat minuman beralkohol. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar akan berpesta.

Mereka duduk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Bicara tak tentu arah sembari meneguk minuman. Apartemen yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi berisik oleh suara musik dan tawa serta celoteh. Terutama suara Naruto.

"Kau brengsek! Aku yang mengabari kalian lebih dulu jika aku mau menikah, kenapa kau yang jadi menikah duluan!" Raung Naruto tak terima. Wajahnya merah padam karna mabuk. Tangannya sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan ganas.

"Pria bajingan ini membuatku dibenci mertuaku!" Kali ini Shikamaru yang mengumpat.

Sedangkan Sai dipojok ruangan sudah menurunkan risletinganya, menggenggam juniornya dan mendesah memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa panasnya cara mereka berpacaran.

Sasuke sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja dan tidur nyenyak. Mengingat kemarin malam dia sama sekali tidak tidur, itu akan jadi hal wajar.

Jadi diruangan itu terisi suara kencang musik, dua orang yang tak berhenti mengumpat dan mengeluh sembari menghabiskan sekrat minuman, satu orang yang bermasturbasi dan seorang yang tidur nyenyak tak terganggu dengan segala kebisingan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **3 Januari 2018**

.

.

Up selanjutnya

7 Januari 2018


End file.
